


Burn

by anchortied



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Bad Guy Liam Payne, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Pining, Reverse Big Bang Challenge, Witch Harry Styles, Witch Liam Payne, Witch Louis Tomlinson, Witch Niall Horan, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 10:24:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12386265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anchortied/pseuds/anchortied
Summary: Louis is plagued by nightmares of being burned at the stake. Every time he closes his eyes he can see the flames, smell the smoke, taste the acrid smell of his own death in his nostrils. There is nothing he fears more than this.Besides being something other than what he truly is. Which is, to say in the very least, a powerful witch. One of the most powerful in in the world, as far as he knows. His magic can't even be matched by Liam, who learned quicker than anyone he's ever met, or Niall, who's magic fire could burn through a whole village in a mere moment if he wanted to.When Louis meets Harry however, he realizes that his magic isn't as strong as he thought. And as he tries to navigate through this magic, and the trials of friendships and lost loves that come along with it, Louis finds that being powerful is more of a plague than he realized. A plague that infects more people than he is comfortable with.(A Witch AU based off of The Craft -a very loose interpretation)





	Burn

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! First, I'd just like to say that I have had so much fun writing this fic and participating in the Reverse Bang!  
> I'd also like to thank Kirston for their amazing artwork. When it was time to choose artwork and prompts, and I saw her art I immediately fell in love. She's so talented and so kind and I am so grateful to have worked with her over these past couple of months!
> 
> Alright, I do have a few warnings for this fic though:  
> FIRST, if you do not like reading fics in which one of the boys are the bad guy, I suggest not reading this one. In this one, Liam turns out to be a not so stand up guy, and that wasn't based on my actual opinions of Liam, he just happened to be the character Kirston and I agreed on when we were coming up with the plot for the fic. I do not mean to offend anyone with his character and I also don't dislike the Lilo pairing. All ships are welcome in my book, this decision was purely based off of random chance (It was gonna be him or Niall)  
> SECOND, this fic has some pretty graphic depictions of violence, and mentions of violence, so if you don't want to read about that then I would skip it. I just wanted to give you all some warning so you aren't surprised by it.  
> THIRD, this fic is based on the movie The Craft, but it does not completely follow the movie. For one, it's set in the early 1700s (and if there are historical inaccuracies, my apologies) For another, some of the characters are rearranged and rewritten so as to follow the plot I wanted.
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!

**_A Dream_ **

 

_ Louis dreamt of fire. He dreamt of smoke and burning and of lungs that filled with the ashes of his own burning pyre. He felt the screams tear through him, the wracking sobs that built in his throat, coming out in high pitched wails. The pain was never ending. It slashed at him, tore at his skin and melted it away in bursts of great pain. He’d never felt such pain before, such intense, all consuming pain. It made him forget everything- everything but a pair of bright greens eyes, eyes that seemed to stare at him in agony through the fire. _

 

**_Now_ **

 

Louis walked around the circle slowly with his arm outstretched. In the other hand hand he held an old leather book, the leather binding worn and frayed looking. Under his breath he muttered the chant, practicing, the rhythmic cadence of the spell, the words effortlessly flowing from his mouth. The others behind him, Liam and Niall, watched, their shoulders tight with excitement. Louis did not stop until he had walked around the circle of candles twice, then, once more, just to be sure. He looked towards the other two.

“Will it work?” Liam asked, breathless with excitement.

“Yes,” Louis said. “But we need a fourth.”

Niall’s shoulders slumped. Liam, however, was not deterred. 

“Then let’s find a fourth,” Liam said, simply.

Louis, knowing it was not that simple, stared. “You say that as though it would be easy.”

“Wouldn’t it?”

“No,” Louis said, shutting the book forcefully. “It would not. Liam, you know the risks-“

“Of performing the ritual, yes,” Liam interrupted. “But we’re already risking much by even trying, what’s one more risk?”

Louis shook his head, walking towards the circle. He bent down to pick up the unlit candles, glaring. “You want to tempt fate.”

“We’re already tempting fate.” 

“Then let’s not push it,” Louis said, straightening up, a handful of candles in his arms. “Niall, bring me that bag.”

Niall, who had been watching the exchange with trepidation, jumped and hurried over, opening the bag for Louis, his mouth a thin line as he watched him dump in the candles. 

“Thank you,” Louis said, quietly. He looked at Liam, who wore a defiant look on his face. “We can try it without a fourth,” Louis said.

“And what are the risks for that?” Liam asked, skeptically.

“They are less than walking into the village and announcing to the people that we practice witchcraft and would like volunteers to help, that I am certain.” 

Liam glared. “You know that is not how I want us to-“

“It wouldn’t matter how we did it,” Niall interrupted. “If anyone overhears, or if we got to the wrong person, we could be found and burnt before we had time to make our case. Louis’ right, Liam. The risk is too great.”

Louis stared at Niall then nodded at him in thanks, to which Niall nodded back, a small grin on his face. Liam glared at the ground.

“Fine,” Liam said, looking up. “We’ll try it with only three. But if something goes wrong, I’m holding you accountable, Louis.”

Louis rolled his eyes, slinging the bag of candles over his shoulder. “If something goes wrong, I’m holding holding  _ you _ accountable for yourself for deciding to participate. No one here is making you do this.” 

Liam started muttering under his breath, a foul look on his face. Louis, knowing Liam would never back out as long as he was involved, ignored this. 

“Let’s go into the village then,” Louis said. They made it a few feet before Louis stopped abruptly. “How careless of me,” he muttered, shaking his head. “Give me one moment.”

Quickly, Louis walked back into the clearing, gripping the old book tightly in his hands. Once he had made it to the far side he knelt in front of a large misshapen rock with a white painted tip. Resisting the urge to look around, Louis lifted it, watching as the glamor melted away, leaving a broken, hollowed out branch. Carefully, Louis placed the book inside of it and set it back down before rising up and stepping away. The glamor fell back into the place, leaving the image of the rock once more. Satisfied, Louis turned on his heel and walked back across the clearing toward Niall and Liam.

 

Their town was small and remote and extremely far from anything that Louis considered interesting. It contained a total of three hundred people. Louis considered them even less interesting than the of town itself. Consisting of plain hills near the coast and proudly build wooden structures, it didn't exactly catch the eye. It had everything one could need though, such as a baker, a seamstress and a school for the handful of children who lived there. There was even a church, but Louis and his friends usually gave it a wide berth when they could. 

When they passed through the entrance of the town, which was about a mile’s walk from where they entered into the woods, it was immediately apparent that something new had happened while they were gone. The people of the village were practically bursting with excitement, the news of some random new event happening in their dreary village making them all the more exuberant. Louis watched as the baker’s son talked animatedly with the seamstress and as her apprentice looked at them with wide eyes. She was practically bouncing with excitement, making Louis feel wary already.

“I wonder what’s happening,” Niall said.

“Why don’t you ask your friend,” Louis said, nodding at the seamstress's’ apprentice. Niall turned a light pink and, not needing any more encouragement from Louis, hurried over. 

As Louis watched Niall struggle to flirt, he felt a hand press firmly, almost intrusively, against his back. 

“Maybe someone is getting married,” Liam suggested, quietly. 

Louis, uncomfortable with Liam’s proximity, stepped away. “Hopefully not,” Louis said, watching a hurt look cross Liam’s face. He felt unabashed. “There was a wedding here last summer.”

“So we must be due for another one,” Liam said, recovering himself. “What do you have against weddings, Louis? You know everyone expects young, attractive gentlemen like us to marry at some point.”

“You answered your own question,” Louis said. “I don’t like expectations.”

“Or commitments” Liam said, not even bothering to make it sound like a question.

“I have no problem with commitment,” Louis said, without looking at him. Liam sighed.

“Looks like someone has moved into that old house on the hill,” Niall said, suddenly appearing at their sides. Louis turned, raising his eyebrows. Liam looked away, his cheeks red.

“Interesting,” Louis said. “That house has been empty for years. I don’t see why it has everyone excited, though.”

Niall chuckled. “The woman moving in has a son and a daughter, young, the both of them. And quite attractive, according to Madeline.” Niall looked neither angry nor jealous when mentioning this fact. It only made Louis appreciate him more.

“Interesting,” Louis repeated. He could feel Liam staring at him, gouging his reaction, but Louis refused to give one. 

“Let’s go get some bread, then,” Louis said and briskly set off, the other two following at his heel.

 

A week later, while Louis was practicing his chants, he heard a rustle in the bushes that was too loud to be a small animal. With a jolt of his heart and his unforgotten dream flashing before his eyes, Louis stopped, looking quickly toward the sound. Closing the book with a snap, Louis took a step toward the bushes, a feeling of panic threatening to burst through his limbs.

“Is someone there?” Louis called.

A moment of silence, and then someone slim and tall stepped out from behind the shrubbery and Louis could only stare. 

“Hello,” a deep, slow voice rumbled past the boy’s lips and Louis was then sure he was a boy. He must be, for there was no angel with a voice as deep and destructive to Louis’ life as that one. He was sure of it. “What are you doing?”

“Reading,” Louis answered immediately. Why had he answered so quickly? 

“What are you reading?” the boy asked and stepped forward. Instinctively, as though the part of him that wanted to survive had suddenly reawakened, he stepped back. The boy halted. 

“A book,” Louis replied. 

“A book,” the boy repeated, an amused smirk sliding across his face. Louis could not breath. 

“What is the book about?” 

Another question. The part of Louis that wanted to retain secrecy, the part that only came into the small clearing during midday when everyone was busy with work, the part that shut down at any mention of the word witchcraft, was suddenly facing off with a new part of himself he never knew existed. That part of him did not care whether he lived or died; it’s only thought seemed to be about the beautiful destruction standing a few feet away. 

“A bit of this and that,” Louis said, gesturing vaguely. 

The boy became more bold and stepped forward again. Louis, who was neither bold nor strong in much sense of the word, let him come. When the boy stopped in front of him, a playful smile on his lips, Louis felt the breath catch in his throat. Green eyes, like the sage he burnt to expel the negative energy, stared down at him in amusement. His lips, pink and somehow smooth, curved beautifully like the ancient symbols in his book.  

Slowly, the boy reached out for the book. Louis, who was still staring at his lips, let him pull the book from his hands, feeling powerless to his own imminent end. 

The boy flipped the book open, turning the pages idly, his eyes scanning the words with interest. 

“I knew it,” he whispered fervently and Louis could already smell the smoke from the flames. “You were saying a spell, weren’t you?”

Louis didn’t answer.

“You were,” the boy said, sure. He looked back down at the pages and began flipping them, smiling. “I’ve never seen a spell book like this. Where did you get it?”

“You expect me to condemn my friends to the flames as well?” Louis snapped before he could stop himself.

The boy looked up in surprise. “No. Who is being condemned to the flames?”

“Me,” Louis said. “Surely you’re going to go to the priests with this book?”

“No,” the boy said, frowning.  “I would never turn in a fellow witch.”

A fellow witch. Louis felt all of the blood surge back into his limbs. The smell of smoke faded and the image of his burning body slowly sifted away until it was once again at the very recesses of his mind. He could breath again. Momentarily. Until he looked back into those sage colored eyes.

“You could have lead with that,” Louis said, taking the book back.

“My apologies,” the boy said, grinning. “I thought it was obvious by my lack of screaming and running.” 

“I wasn’t thinking,” Louis grumbled, shifting away. 

“I’m Harry,” Harry said, holding out his hand, quickly taking Louis’ to stop him from moving away.

Louis blushed and shook Harry’s hand twice before letting go. “I’m Louis. It’s nice to meet you.”

“And you,” Harry said, a gleam in his eye. “Are you the only witch in this village, Louis?”

“No,” Louis said, slightly angry by his willingness to answer. “There are two others, Niall and Liam. We have a coven.”

“A coven,” Harry said, rolling the word off his tongue with interest. 

“Have you ever been a part of one?” Louis asked.

“No,” Harry said. “In the village I lived in before this one...I am sure I was the only one.”

Louis nodded, looking away. Despite the danger of being exposed gone, he still felt the race of his pulse in his veins, still felt the shaking of his legs that meant he was either going to collapse or run at full sprint from the scene. He wasn’t sure why. 

“Are you any good?” Harry suddenly asked.

“At?”

“Spell casting, of course.” 

Louis stared. “I’m not horrible.”

“I’ve never been able to control it,” Harry said with forced calmness, some other emotion wobbling slightly through his voice. 

“I can teach you,” Louis said, immediately. Of course he would. He would give him anything. Suddenly, as though this last thought had finally alerted his subconscious to some kind of misgiving, Louis looked up at Harry.

“You’re not using witchcraft now, are you?”

Harry looked down at him in surprise. “Not that I am aware of. Why do you ask?”

Louis shook his head, laughing humorlessly. “I was only making sure. I’ve never felt this before.”

“Felt what?”

Before Louis could answer, another voice rang across the clearing.

“Louis!”

Louis and Harry turned. Liam was striding across the clearing toward them, a suspicious look on his face. Niall followed him, but his pace was more even, less panicked. It was the serene look on Niall’s face that eased any thought in Louis’ mind that there was danger. Liam must be overreacting to something again.

“What are you two doing?” Liam asked when he reached them. 

It was then that Louis realized that standing with Harry in the clearing, holding their secret spell book in his hand, might be an alarming scene. 

“We have our fourth, Liam.” Louis said, calmly.

 

“How can we be sure he can do real magic?” Liam pressed, earning an eye roll from Louis and a chuckle from Niall. Harry continued to look unbothered. 

“He just got here, says he can do magic, and we all believe him? Like that? And invite him into the coven? Without considering the possible dangers if it all?”

“You weren’t worried about the possible dangers last week when you were arguing with me about finding a fourth. We have one now, Liam. You got what you wanted,” Louis said, glancing at Harry. Harry looked back and smiled. 

“I just want to be sure,” Liam continued, ignoring Louis’ words. “I don’t want to burn for this.”

“You seem very sure that I will expose you all,” Harry said, and though the words held no malice, no accusation, Liam winced. It was the way Harry had turned to look him, a blazing look in his eye, that made him step back. “I understand that you don’t know me, but you don’t have to accuse me of such horrid things. It’s very rude.” 

Liam stared back, his mouth open, blinking rapidly.

“He isn’t going to expose us,” Louis said, quietly, sure. He was more sure of this than anything else. 

“I still want to be sure,” Liam said, determinedly. His voice only shook slightly. 

“I think it would be safer to make sure,” Niall suddenly said, speaking up for the first time in a long while. 

Louis sighed, looking at Harry apologetically. Harry shrugged and turned back to Liam and Niall. 

“I can’t control it. I just want you to know this.” 

“You can if we help you,” Louis said.

Liam stared at both of them, his eyes narrowing. Niall watched Liam, an exasperated look on his face. Louis barely registered this. 

A loud crash to Louis’ left made them all jump. A cart had turned over, the horse who had been pulling it neighing and struggling loudly. Liam immediately rushed over to help while the other three watched, Louis trying to block out the distressed sounds of the scared animal. He turned and walked a few feet away, his fingers at his temples, ignoring the curious look Harry gave him. 

“Louis!” Harry yelled and Louis looked up to see the horse, now freed thanks to Liam, barreling toward him at a speed too fast for Louis to register. Louis heard Liam’s and Niall’s yells then too, and felt that he should yell too and jump out of the way, but the look on the horse’s face kept him where he was. He was suddenly ten and he was riding and his father was smiling and then he was on the ground, and his father was yelling, much like Niall and Liam and Harry were yelling now, and Louis could not move. 

An unseen force, an invisible brick wall, slammed into Louis, sending him spiraling out of the way of the oncoming horse. Louis fell to the round, hard, all of the air rushing from his lungs and spots dancing vividly before his eyes. Vaguely, he was aware of the man who owned the cart and the animal, chasing after the horse, yelling commands, a whip in his hand. 

The other part of him suddenly registered the warm hand pressing lightly to his forehead along with the urgent voices above him.

“Louis! Louis, are you okay? Louis will you answer me, please,” Harry said, his other hand gripping his shirt. 

“Don’t hurt him!” Liam yelled above them.

Harry ignored this, the grip in his shirt unyielding. Louis didn’t mind. All that he cared about at the moment was the insistent ringing in his ears. He wished it would stop.

“Help me up,” Louis said, reaching out a hand that Harry immediately took. Harry pulled him to his feet, steadying him with firm hands.

“I’m fine,” Louis mumbled, but Harry’s hands stayed where they were, and Louis was grateful. “What happened?” he asked.

“Harry saved your life,” Niall said, and Louis looked at him, surprised by how pale he looked. “The horse, it was scared, Liam tried to calm it-”

“It was coming right at you,” Harry interrupted. “I don’t know what I did, but I got scared. I just sort of pushed-”

“He used magic to push you out of the way,” Niall said. “We all saw it, he wasn’t anywhere near you, none of us were. But I felt the magic, felt the aura of it. You know how I can feel those things.” 

Louis nodded. He did know.

He looked towards Liam, whose expression flashed and then closed. “Do you doubt him now?”

Liam stared at Louis. “No.”

Louis nodded and looked at Harry, who was staring down at Louis in concern. “Thank you for saving me. Did anyone see?”

Harry shook his head while Liam answered, “No, that man, the one who owns the cart, was trying to fix the axle. He didn’t realize the horse was coming toward you until it had passed and you were on the ground.”

Louis nodded. “Good. Well then-”

“Louis, why did you freeze?”

Louis looked at Liam, straightening. “I don’t-”

“We all yelled at you,” Liam said. “I saw you look at the horse, saw you register it’s distance. I know you could have jumped out of the way. Why didn’t you?”

Louis, who still didn’t understand why he couldn’t move, merely looked at him. “I froze, Liam.”

“But  _ why?” _

“Why does it matter? Harry saved me, I’m alive. Why do you care?”

“He would not have had to save you if you had been thinking clearly.” 

It was silent. Between the four of them, Louis was not sure who was more embarrassed at Liam’s words.

“I don’t mind saving him,” Harry said.

Louis and Liam both looked at him, and Harry’s cheeks turned pink. 

“That is not the point,” Liam said.

“Liam,” Louis said. Because Louis knew Liam and because he had history with him and because, despite instances such as these, Louis still loved him as a brother, he decided wasn’t going to give him the verbal assault of the century. “We’re letting it go now.”

The finality of Louis’ tone finally convinced Liam to keep his mouth shut. He glared at Harry and Louis wanted nothing more than to step in front of him and receive the glare that should really be meant for him. But Liam was looking away again and Louis was releasing a breath he didn't know he was holding and the air was suddenly more still than it had been moments ago.

“So, Harry,” Niall said, breaking the stillness. “Are you ready to try some spell casting?”

 

“I'm not sure I can do this.”

Louis looked up at Harry, saw the worry in his eyes, and immediately set the candle down. Niall, who was bent over the spell book, glanced up, but immediately looked back down at the book. Liam sighed.

“Of course you can,” Louis said, ignoring Liam, pointedly turning his back on him to face Harry.

“No I-I really don't think I can,” Harry said, quickly, stepping away. “You don't understand, Louis, this- this power I have- I can't control it. I don't know what will happen if I let it loose.” 

Louis, who had let Harry move slowly away, suddenly decided he didn't like the distance. He took a few steps forward and gently took Harry's hand. 

“Then we don't have to do it,” Louis said, simply. There was silence from behind him.

Harry looked grateful for a moment before his face crumpled in frustration. 

“But I want to,” Harry said.

Louis laughed. “Which one is it, love?” 

Harry blushed and Louis, who hadn't realized what he was saying until he had said it, matched Harry's blush with his own.

“I think…” Harry said slowly. “I want to  _ try _ , just, not yet.” 

Louis nodded and released Harry's hand. “Then we'll wait until you’re ready.”

“But he can still be part of the circle,” Liam said from behind them. They turned, Louis with a warning look and Harry with curiosity. 

“He wouldn’t have to do much,” Liam said, shrugging, making an obvious effort to be nonchalant. “We just have to see if we'll be able to do it, if we’re powerful enough. It will be like a test run.”

Niall looked up from the book again, thoughtfully. “That would be a good idea…”

Louis, who didn’t care either way, looked back at Harry and said, “It’s up to you, Harry.”

Harry stared into Louis’ eyes for a moment, searching for something, before he said to Liam, “When?”

“Tomorrow.”

Harry took a deep breath. “Okay then, sure. I’ll do it.”

Liam grinned at Harry approvingly for the first time. “Good.” 

Louis bent down again to pick up the candles, moving quickly to gather the few he had placed. He felt Liam looking at him but ignored this as he stuffed the candles back inside his bag.

“Done with that book, Niall?”

Niall held up a finger, his eyes scanning the page quickly. Louis waited patiently. Finally, Niall closed the book and put it in Louis’ outstretched hand. After Louis had put it in it’s hiding place he turned to Harry, who had been watching Louis with interest. 

“Fancy a tour of the town?” Louis asked with forced calm.

Harry’s face lit up. “Yes.”

“Niall, Liam, do you want to come?”

Niall shook his head, “I wanted to go have chat with Madeline.”

“Finally going to have a real conversation with her, then?” Louis asked, amused.

Niall shrugged, grinning. “Maybe. Might have a chat with her father too, if it goes well with her.”

“Really?” Liam asked, looking pleasantly surprised. “Has it got to that point already?”

Niall shrugged again. “We'll see.”

Liam shared a look with Louis, one that was familiar. It was a look he hadn't’ shared with Liam in a while, and the  relief that they were sharing it all was immense. 

“Good luck, then.” Louis said, patting Niall on the back. “What about you, Liam?”

Liam shook his head, looking genuinely disappointed. “I have work with my father today.”

“What does he do?” Harry asked, politely. 

“He’s the town physician,” Liam answered, just as politely, but his tone was slightly strained. Louis, who understood why, said nothing.

“That sounds interesting,” Harry said, and he really did sound interested. Louis watched him with fondness, wondering how someone could be so enchanting in polite, everyday conversation. 

“It is,” Liam nodded and stepped away after a glance at Louis, seeming to be at the end of his tether for the day. “I’ll be going then. See you later, boys.”

“Bye,” Niall said, waving to the pair of them, following Liam through the shrubbery. 

Louis and Harry watched them go. Then, they were alone.

“So,” Harry said, turning to Louis, his cheeks pink. “You mentioned a tour.”

“That I did,” Louis replied, smiling.  “Follow me.”

 

Louis showed Harry everything, which took an unsurprisingly small amount of time. First, he showed him the cemetery, a sprawling field that held the depressing tombstones and grave markers that were common to the time. Then he showed him the main part of town, introducing him to the baker, the seamstress, Liam’s father (Liam was curiously not with him), and the countless other townspeople who kept the town running. After a while the dusty main road and looming wooden structures started to blur together to Louis, as they often did, but he did his best to be polite to Harry about what a boring place it was. Harry, however, didn’t need much encouraging that the town was incredible. For some reason, he just believed it.

“This is a nice town,” Harry said, after they had finished talking with one of the land owners. “Everyone seems very nice.”

“They are,” Louis said, “When they want to be.”

“You seem very close with most of them,” Harry pointed out.

“I am. I’ve known them since my birth.”

“Interesting.”

“What?”

“What does that feel like?”

Louis looked at Harry. “Don’t you know?”

Harry shook his head. “I haven’t stayed in the same for place for longer than two years,” he said, sadly. “It’s because of my-”

“Abilities,” Louis supplied.

“Yes,” Harry smiled. “My abilities.”

“Have you come close to being caught?” Louis asked, scared of the answer, scared of the danger this boy might be in, scared of what he might do to protect him.

Harry looked away. “Yes. Very close. The last town-” Harry stopped, looking pained, a crease forming on his brow. Louis waited, putting a supporting hand on his shoulder. “It just came very close,” Harry finally finished. 

Louis watched Harry, concerned. He wasn’t going to press the issue, but the look on Harry’s face worried him. 

“Anyway,” Harry said, pulling away from something painful, his face clearing. “That’s all done with now. I’m here, which is what matters.”

“You’re right,” Louis said.

 

After an hour of strolling through the town and being introduced to most of it’s people, Harry informed Louis that he needed to be getting home. “My mom will be needing help with the chores,” Harry said, sounding sorely disappointed. 

Louis laughed. “I should go too, my sisters are probably wondering where I am.”

Harry brightened. “You have sisters?”

“Three of them.”

“I have one too, her name is Gemma.”

“I know.”

“You know?” Harry asked.

Louis felt his cheeks warm. “Yes- I mean- I heard about her, about both of you, when everyone was talking about your arrival.”

Harry stepped towards Louis, looking extremely happy. “What else did you hear?” he asked, playfully.

“That you were incredibly attractive.”

Louis hadn’t meant to say that. 

Harry laughed in delight. “Not as much as you.”

Louis actually had meant to say it.

“Hardly,” He said, wryly. 

“Louis,” Harry said, stepping forward again. “Are you arguing with me?”

It was playful, Louis knew. His tone was light and his smile was teasing and everything about him screamed innocent flirting. But the look in his eyes burned. His green eyes were scorching with some unsaid challenge that Louis was absolutely sure he wanted to accept. He opened his mouth to reply when a light, commanding voice made him close it again.

“Harry, there you are.”

“Gemma,” Harry said, turning, struggling to hide his irritation. “What are you doing here?”

Gemma, wearing a long dress of plain colors that did nothing to diminish her beauty, rolled her eyes. “Looking for you, of course. Who is this?”

She had turned to Louis, and the likeness to her brother made him stare curiously. It wasn’t immediately obvious, but it was there. The shape of the mouth, the steadiness in her gaze, the way she held her arms. 

“This is Louis, he’s been giving me a tour of the town,” Harry said, gesturing to Louis.

“Has he?” Gemma said, not unkindly. “That was nice of him. It’s nice to meet you, Louis.”

“And you,” Louis said nodding, politely. 

“Harry, we have to go. You’ve been putting off your chores for hours-”

“No I haven’t,” Harry said, quickly, his ears red. 

Gemma clucked her tongue, “In any case, we have to go.”

Louis nodded, “I’ll see you tomorrow, Harry.”

Harry’s shoulders slumped in defeat. It was incredibly endearing. “See you, then.” He briefly touched Louis’ elbow before moving away, following Gemma up the hill, glancing up a few times, smiling when his eyes met Louis’. 

Louis watched them go, holding his arm where Harry had grasped. “See you,” he said quietly, before turning on his heel and marching up the road toward his home. 

 

On Louis’ walk home he ran into Niall. After a quick greeting Louis immediately noticed something was off. His frown was deeper than usual.

“What happened?” Louis asked.

Niall sighed and averted his gaze. “Madeline,” was all he said.

“Did she reject you?” Louis asked, tentatively. 

Niall shook his head, then nodded, then shrugged. “Sort of.”

“Sort of?” Louis prodded. “What do you mean?”

Niall sighed again. “She said she wanted to be with me.”

“Well that's… good. Right?”

Niall shook his head.

“No?”

“No,” Niall confirmed. “Or, at least, it would have been good, if she hadn't followed it up with the rest.”

“Niall, mate, please, just tell me what happened.”

Niall looked up and the redness in his face deepened. “She said she would love to be with me, but that I didn’t have enough money for her. She doesn’t think I’ll be able to support her.”

It was silent for a moment. 

“She isn’t worth you then, is she?” Louis said, angrily. “Niall, listen- Niall look at me.” Louis grabbed Niall by the shoulders and angled him so he was completely facing him. He didn’t let go, instead keeping the gentle but firm grip on his shoulders, so as to emphasize his point. 

“She isn’t worth it,” Louis said, steadily. “Anyone that shallow doesn’t deserve someone like you.”

“She has a fair point though,” Niall trailed off.

Louis narrowed his eyes, “She does not.”

“She does.”

“She doesn’t.”

“She does.”

“For fuck’s sake, Niall,” Louis cursed. “How could you possibly justify her thinking?”

“Well I don’t have a real job, do I?” Niall asked. “All I do is write for the paper occasionally, earn my money through that-”

“That is a very respectable career,” Louis said. “Especially for a witch.”

“It’s not enough, though,” Niall said, shaking Louis off. “Not to her.”

They were silent for a moment as Louis struggled to find something to say. Finally, in a brisk and final tone, he said, “Well it isn’t like you can change her mindset so you might as well-”

Niall’s head, which had been staring dejectedly at the dirt, suddenly snapped up. Louis faltered, alarmed by the look in his eye. 

“But I  _ can _ ,” Niall said, wonder in his eyes. “I  _ can _ change her mindset, Louis!”

“No, you can’t,” Louis said, uneasily. 

“We have a fourth…” Niall trailed off, looking at something far away. 

The realization of what Niall was insinuating hit Louis like a brick. 

“ _ No _ ,” Louis said, severely. 

Niall looked at Louis in surprise. “What?”

“I said, ‘no’, Niall. We are not, no matter how much your heart may  _ yearn _ for her, putting a spell on Madeline to make her fall in love with you.” 

_ And you aren’t getting Harry to help you do it, _ Louis added silently. 

“But- Louis-”

“No,” Louis said.

“That isn’t what I wanted to do,” Niall stuttered. “I wanted to-”

“What?” Louis asked, harshly. 

“Listen, Louis, the feelings are already there!” Niall said. “She said so herself, she  _ told _ me she wanted to be with me. She just doesn’t feel financially secure enough in that decision! So what if I make her? I wouldn’t be making her fall in love with me, I would just be swaying her in the right direction.”

Louis waited for a moment. “Are you done?” he asked.

Niall blinked. “Yes?”

“Good,” Louis said. “The answer is still no.” 

“Louis,” Niall said, stepping closer. “Louis, please, you don’t understand how much this means to me.”

“Niall,” Louis said, trying not to sound as harsh as he had before. “This isn’t only about me. I can’t help you, nor can I ask our friends to help you defy and manipulate the carefully set out laws of magic. You can’t ask me to do that.”

“I’m not asking you to do anything that would disrespect the magic.”

“Trying to find loopholes in a fluid and immensely complex system  _ would _ be disrespecting it, Niall.”

“Louis,” Niall said, in a completely different voice. “Please, just help me with this. We’re doing the test run tomorrow morning anyway. This could be part of the test.”

Louis stared at Niall, an unforgotten dream playing the back of his mind, a phantom ache spreading in his throat-

“Please,” Niall said, again, his eyes shining. 

Louis sighed. “You have to convince Liam and Harry of this too. We are not entering a ritual unprepared.”

Niall whooped. With a smile Louis hadn’t seen in a long time, Niall clapped him on the back, thanking him more times than Louis was comfortable with. Pushing Niall away, and his dream back into his subconscious, Louis said, “There could be consequences, though. Remember that.”

“I will,” Niall said, and Louis knew he really wouldn’t.

After they had said goodbye, Niall wringing Louis’ hand until it felt like a worn out rag, Louis 

continued on his way to his home, trying to ignore the smell of smoke coming from the houses around him.

 

“You do realize that now we all have to create some sort of intent, now that Niall’s decided to?”

Louis nodded at Liam, setting the last candle down.

“I am aware.”

“So what are you going to ask for, then?” Liam asked, crossing his arms.

“Friends with some sense,” Louis replied before walking away. He heard Liam make a sarcastic sound back, but paid him no attention. 

“Harry,” Louis called out. 

Harry turned, his green eyes lighting up. He stepped away from Niall, who had the spell book open before him, the pages jumping lightly in the breeze. 

“Yes, Louis?”

“Has Niall told you what this particular spell requires of us?” Louis asked, looking pointedly at Niall. 

Harry nodded, looking completely unperturbed, “He did.”

“And you are okay with it?” Louis asked, hoping he wasn’t, but knowing he would be.

“Yes,” Harry confirmed, grinning. “And I know exactly what I’m going to ask for.”

“Do you?” Louis asked, playfully. “Not beauty, you don’t need any more of that.”

Niall made a retching sound behind Harry, causing them both to turn. “My apologies,” he said. “Carry on.”

Harry turned back, smirking. “Not beauty. I was actually thinking of asking for an interesting personality. I know someone who is in desperate need of one.”

“Har-har,” Niall said before moving away to stand near the ritual materials.

When Louis had stopped laughing, he asked Harry, in a more serious tone, “Are you sure you want to do this?”

Harry nodded, “I think so. Liam said it would be easy. It is, isn’t it?”

“Yes,” Louis said, slowly. “It should 

be.”

Harry shrugged, “And as long as you’re here, I think I’ll be able to do it.”

Louis felt his cheeks warm, felt the redness spreading, and changed the subject, “So then, what are you really asking for?”

“It may be boring but-” Harry stopped, huffing out an embarrassed laugh. “I was going to ask for better sleep. I have nightmares.”

“That isn’t boring,” Louis said immediately. “Really, it isn’t. I can understand that. I get them too.”

Harry smiled appreciatively. “What are you asking for?”

Louis opened his mouth to say that, in complete honesty, he hadn’t decided yet, when Liam called out, “Ready, boys?”

Louis looked at Harry, who nodded, before they shuffled over, taking their positions around the circle. Liam glanced at the small space between Louis and Harry, a crease settling above his brow.

“Louis, would you like to stand closer to the book? So you can read it?” Liam asked.

“You could also pass the book to me. My arms work well enough to take it from you.”

Liam rolled his eyes and looked back down at the book. “It was just a suggestion.”

“Not coming from you,” Louis said.

“Boys,” Niall said, quietly. 

They stopped. Harry, who had been watching the exchange with raised eyebrows, said, “So, how does this start?”

Liam reached into his bag and pulled out a dagger. 

“First, we have to bind ourselves to this coven. Louis, come here.” 

Louis took a step forward. There was a jerking movement to his left, and Louis saw the flash of Harry’s hand before it had settled back at his side. Louis looked back at Liam and knew he had seen this too.

“I’m not going to hurt him,” Liam said, dryly.

“I-I didn’t think-”

“That was obvious.”

“Liam,” Louis said in warning. “Just do the ritual.”

Harry, whose cheeks and neck were flushed, formed his mouth into a tight line. Louis mentally cursed and made a note to apologise to Harry later.

“This is an athame,” Liam said, holding up the dagger. It was a simple blade with a black handle. “I’m going to hold it against Louis’ chest, and then we will say the words to the ritual.”

Liam turned to Louis, “Ready?”

Louis nodded.

Liam stepped forward and held the athame to Louis’ chest and spoke, his voice deep and low, “ It is better that you should rush upon this blade than enter the circle with fear in you heart. How do you enter?”

“With perfect love and perfect trust,” Louis recited.

And so it was done, with each of them in turn. Louis held his breath when Liam put the dagger to Harry’s chest, and immediately felt ashamed for doing so. He knew Liam would never hurt Harry, nor anyone for that matter. 

When they were finished they sat down in a circle, around the cup of wine Louis had prepared beforehand. Louis held his hand out for the dagger. Looking at Harry Louis said, “Now we have to prick our fingers and let a drop fall into the wine.” Harry’s eyes widened for a fraction of a second before nodding. 

A second later Louis had pricked his finger and let the droplet fall. Passing the cup and athame to Harry he said, “See? Simple.”

Harry nodded, white faced, and quickly pricked his finger. Louis winced slightly, watching the small spasm of pain that flashed on Harry’s face. When he was done though, Harry smiled, nodding that, yes, it was very simple.

After Liam and Niall had taken their turns, Louis turned to Niall.

“You start.”

Niall nodded and took a deep breath, the hand that held the cup of wine shaking slightly. 

“I drink of my brothers and ask for the ability to see clearly in times of confusion and for this ability in others. Especially Madeline Atwood. Blessed Be.” He took a sip.

Niall passed the cup to Harry.

Speaking hesitantly, Harry said, “I drink of my brothers and ask for the ability to sleep restfully at night, without the plague of nightmares to keep me awake. Blessed Be.” He took a sip, cringing slightly. Then, he passed it to Louis. 

Louis took it gingerly. He paused for a moment, wondering what to ask for. He thought of Harry’s request, of the nightmares that wouldn’t go away, of the sleepless nights where he woke up screaming, begging to be let down from the burning post. 

He couldn’t wish those away, though. They reminded him of what could be. As horrible as they were, they kept him safe, they kept him cautious. 

So, after a deep breath, Louis said, “I drink of my brothers and ask for protection from all those who think negative thoughts about me. Blessed Be.” And he took a sip. He caught a curious glance from Harry and shrugged, passing the cup to Liam.

Liam said, as though he were trying not to rush his words, “I drink of my brothers and I take into myself all of the power of Manon. Blessed Be.” He drained the cup.

Louis stared at Liam in shock, the silence between them all stretching out. Liam stared back, a challenging look in his eye, one Louis didn’t want to match.

“Now what?” Harry asked, quietly. 

“Now we wait,” Niall said. “And see if it worked.”

 

The spell did not seem to take effect until a week after they cast it. As they were walking through town Madeline suddenly appeared out of thin air, breathless and slightly pink. 

“Niall,” she said. “I’ve been looking everywhere for you. Could I have a word?”

Niall nodded, eyes wide, as she gripped his arm and pulled him away. Louis watched them anxiously.

“It looks like the spell worked for Niall,” Harry whispered near Louis’ ear. 

“Yes,” Louis replied. He felt a shiver go down his spine as Harry’s warm breath hit the back of his neck. It was not an unpleasant sensation.

“It worked for me too,” Harry said, quietly. 

Louis turned to Harry, “You aren't having nightmares?”

Harry shook his head, grinning. “Not one.”

Louis forced a smile. “Good, I’m glad.”

“I haven’t been thinking any negative thoughts about you either, so it must be working for you as well.

Louis raised his eyebrows. “Was it natural, before yesterday? To think negatively about me?”

Harry shrugged, a playful gleam in his eye. “Not natural, but not unheard of.”

“Care to share your thoughts? What have I done to cause you to think negatively about me?”

Harry smiled, “You left me the other day.”

Louis felt the blush all the way to his toes. “Technically,” he said after a pause, “you were the one who had to leave.”

Harry shrugged, stepping closer, his voice dropping. “All the same.”

Louis felt the moment stretch out, felt the tension as they both stared at each other. Louis considered running his fingers down the curve of Harry’s jaw, and had started to lift his hand to do so, when a loud voice spoke up from behind them.

“What are you two doing?”

They stepped away, Harry self consciously and Louis with irritation. He turned to stare at Liam, harsh words forming on his lips, but was stopped by Harry’s rushed words: “The spell worked for Niall, it looks like.”

Liam, whose arms were crossed against his chest, raised an eyebrow and stepped forward. Louis stepped back, fitting himself into the spot next to Harry, feeling another spark of irritation as Liam followed this movement with a speculative eye.

“Where is he?” Liam asked.

“Talking to Madeline,” Louis answered, letting his fingers brush against Harry’s arm as he turned to point.

Liam nodded. “Told you it would work.”

“Yes, because you were absolutely sure that it would,” Louis said, dryly. 

“I was.”

“Of course.”

“What is your problem?” Liam said, angrily. 

Louis stared at Liam. “I don’t know what you mean, Liam.”

“I mean, every since  _ he _ got here, you’ve been-” He choked on the words, bringing a hand up to cup his throat, a panicked look in his eyes. Louis, who had stepped in front of Harry, stopped in alarm.

“Liam?” Louis asked.

“I’m fine,” he spat. “I was trying to say that you-”

Again he choked, and Louis heard Harry suck in a breath.

“He can’t say anything negative about you,” Harry murmured in wonder. “It  _ did _ work for you, Louis.”

Louis watched as Liam, wild eye and red faced, struggled to get the words out. He felt a horrible sense of wrongness settle over his shoulders. This wasn’t right.

“Liam, just stop trying to tell me how much of a prick I am. I get it,” Louis said, quietly. 

“No, you don’t,” Liam said, straightening. “You don’t understand anything at all.”

Louis opened his mouth, ready to say that yes, actually, he completely understood Liam’s anger and resentment and jealousy, because he had felt it too, once, but he was cut off by Niall.

“She just told me she wanted to marry me!” Niall exclaimed, coming to a stop next to Liam. He seemed completely unaware of the tense atmosphere that surrounded them. As Louis looked over at his messed up hair and red, swollen lips, he understood why. 

“That’s great, Niall!” Harry said after a moment's pause. “When is the wedding?”

“I’m not sure,” Niall said, as though he couldn’t care less. “Soon,” he added.

“Congratulations,” Louis forced out, knocking him on the shoulder. “I’m happy it worked for you, mate.”

Niall grinned and looked expectantly at Liam, who smiled warmly at him, all of the anger from before draining in a second. “Congratulations, Niall. She’s lucky to have you.”

After that it was a time for celebration. Niall wanted to go back into the woods and see what else they could do, he was so high off of his success with the first spell. Liam, after a quick glance at Louis, agreed wholeheartedly to the idea. Harry agreed only after Louis had, which sent a spasm of guilt through Louis’ insides. He wasn’t sure how much he’d already negatively influenced Harry’s life, in such a short amount of time too, but he knew he didn’t want to progress that further. With Liam and Niall’s expectant eyes on him however, he found it difficult to refuse. So, with a heavy heart and hands that shook slightly from anxiety, Louis agreed.

They met in the woods an hour later. Louis dumped his bag on the forest floor and took out the candle and roses and put them above the pentagram. Harry hovered behind him, watching curiously, and Louis let him, pleasantly aware of his presence, finding it comforting.

“What are we doing?” Harry asked with interest.

Louis smiled at him and patted the spot next to him on the ground. Harry sat down, folding his long legs into a crisscross, clasping his hands in front of him. It was, like all things Harry did, incredibly endearing. 

“We're going to try a glamour,” Louis said, gesturing to the items. “It should be a fairly simple spell, seeing as we are now powerful enough to do it.”

Harry nodded. “Because you have me.”

“Because we have you,” Louis confirmed. Harry was silent for a moment before Louis said, “Are you still afraid?” He said it gently.

Harry looked thoughtful for a moment before he shook his head.  “Not as much anymore,” he said. “With you here, I'm not really afraid of anything.”

Louis stared at him, at his sage greens eyes and long, wavy hair, at the beautiful smile and popping dimples, and found he had no words. As someone who was constantly afraid of being burned at the stake for a crime he couldn't help, Louis couldn't understand the magnitude of trust Harry must have in him. Even though he couldn't understand it, he appreciated it.

“May I ask you something?” Louis asked with slight trepidation. 

“Of course.”

“What happened to you in your last town? What made you so afraid of your powers?”

Harry blanched and Louis inwardly cursed for overstepping a boundary. 

“I'm sorry,” he said, immediately. “That is really none of my business, I didn't mean to-”

“No it's fine,” Harry cut him off, looking relieved. “Really it's fine. I- I want to tell you. And I will, just-” He looked around, at Niall who was scratching something out on a piece of parchment a few paces away, and then at Liam, who was standing off to the side and trying to pretend like he wasn't glancing at them every two seconds, and then shook his head. “Just not right now.”

Louis nodded. “Of course.”

If was silent then between them, a comfortable silence in which they just looked at each other, neither one of them really willing to break their gaze, wanting to keep the moment suspended, if only for a moment. 

Liam, of course, decided to break the silence.

“Are we ready to do this?” He asked.

Niall looked up from his parchment and smiled. He got up and came to sit next to Harry, seeing as Louis’ other side was now occupied by Liam.

Louis decided that he would lead this spell, seeing as it was simple and held no foreseeably horrible consequences. 

After a whispered word from Louis and a blink, the candle lit itself. Harry made an ‘ooo’ sound and Louis had to struggle not to laugh. Then Louis put his hand directly above the flame and said, “This is to feel, this is to be,” he touched the rose petals, “shape and form it for all to see.” He put his hands to his eyes, covering them completely. “By the powers of three times three, as I will it, so shall it be.”

After a moment he put them down. The rest of the boys looked at him then looked around at themselves.

“What is it?” Liam asked.

“What did you change?” Niall asked. 

Harry merely made a confused noise.

“My eyes are brown,” Louis said, gesturing. “They're usually blue.”

The boys leaned in closer and Louis stared at them all in turn, letting them get a look. 

“That's…”

“....cool,” Niall finished for Liam, though neither of them really seemed to think it was.

“It's a little hard to notice,” Niall said, truthfully, shrugging apologetically.

Harry had one of his eyebrows raised. “I noticed.”

“Want to see something bigger?” Louis asked, challengingly.

“Yes,” Liam said.

“Please,” Harry said.

“Sure,” Niall said.

Louis closed his eyes and said the words again, silently this time. As his mouth formed the words he brought his hands up and pushed them through his hair, a static, tingly feeling running across his scalp. He heard them gasp and opened his eyes.

“Your hair-” Liam said.

“It's blond!” Niall exclaimed.

“It suits you,” Harry hummed.

“Are you impressed?” Louis asked.

“Yeah I'm impressed!” Liam said, laughing. The other two joined in. 

“Wanna touch it?” Louis asked Harry. 

Harry nodded and reached his hand out, running his fingers through the silky blond mess on Louis’ head. Louis pretended that he didn't feel his heart beating in his throat when he did it.

Liam had stopped laughing, Louis noticed. 

“It's real!” Harry said, drawing his hand back.

“Wait, watch,” Louis said, holding up a finger. Then he shook his head out, the same, crackly feeling running down his scalp as his hair turned back to its normal color. 

The boys clapped and cheered, their voices rising excitedly as they all started making requests.

“Made me blond!” Niall said. 

“I want stronger arms,” Harry said, teasingly. 

Liam just laughed at both of them. 

They spent the next several hours changing their appearance at will. It wasn't a completely horrible use of their time, Louis thought. When they were done, having realized the time and scrambling up to hurry home to complete their long forgotten chores, Louis found that most of his anxiety, if not all of it, was eased. He knew it wasn’t because of the magic.

 

For the first time in a month, Louis didn’t wake up from his nightmare screaming. Instead he jolted awake, tears streaming down his face and his breaths coming out in strangled, half heard sobs. It was an improvement. His throat, at the very least, didn’t feel raw. 

It took him a few minutes to calm down, the shaking in his hands and legs ebbing until the only part of himself that needed to be controlled were the tears still silently streaming down his face. 

A knock at his window caused him to start. He looked towards it, his heart jumping to his throat. “Louis,” a deep, slow voice said from behind the shutters. “Louis, it’s Harry, are you awake?”

With a noise of surprise Louis got up from the bed and crossed his room to the window. In one quick motion he had unhooked the latch and then slowly opened one of the shutters. He was met with Harry, his face illuminated by bright, white moonlight.

Harry was grinning but when he got a look at Louis’ face his smile disappeared.

“Louis?” Harry asked, worried. 

“Harry, what are you doing here?” Louis asked, leaning forward to glance out the window. “And why did you come to the window?”

“Niall told me to come get you,” Harry explained. “Him and Liam said to meet at the beach, something about another spell. What happened?”

“Why did you come to the window?” Lous repeated.

“I didn’t want to wake your sisters,” Harry said, frowning. “Why are you crying?”

Louis paused, closing his eyes briefly, trying to repress the memory of the dream still fresh in his mind.

He shrugged, his eyes still closed. “Just another nightmare.” 

Louis opened his eyes when Harry’s silence had become much too heavy. When he did, Harry was staring at him, a look on his face he didn’t recognize. 

“Mine were that bad too,” Harry said finally, looking into Louis’ eyes. “I used to wake up screaming.”

“Didn’t do that tonight,” Louis said in a pathetically cheery voice. His words were starting to become shaky. 

“May I come in?” Harry asked.

Louis nodded, “But you can go through the front door.”

 

When Harry entered Louis’ room he whistled. 

“Very nice,” he said, looking around. 

It was a high class room in a high class house that Louis’ parents owned. It was incredibly nice,  considering where they lived, with a large bed and an ornamental rug Louis had no interest in. It also had a closet and a desk and a hundred other knickknacks scattered across the place. 

“Where do you keep your-”

Harry broke off, looking abashed. 

“My witchy stuff?” Louis asked, raising his eyebrows. Harry nodded. 

Louis led him to the far left side of the room, near the window. He bent down and slowly pried the floorboard loose, revealing an assortment of spell books and items he used to cast spells. Harry bent down next to Louis and stared, his eyes wide.

“There’s a lot,” Harry said. “Why do you only have one in the clearing?” 

Louis shrugged, fitting the floor board back into place. “It seems safer, somehow. That’s also the book we usually use to cast spells.”

Harry nodded and they both rose simultaneously. “So,” Louis said, dusting his hands off on his bedclothes, which he realized, with an incredible amount of embarrassment, he was still wearing, “why did Liam and Niall want us to meet them at the beach?”

“Louis, why didn’t you ask to get rid of your nightmares like me?”

Louis looked up at Harry, the words sticking in his throat.

“I mean,” Harry continued, looking worried, “they’re bad, I can tell they’re bad just by the look on your face when you opened the shutter. I don’t think I would be wrong by saying that they’re worse than mine were. So why keep them? Why put yourself through that, Louis?”

Louis didn’t answer, he couldn’t answer, not with the lump that had suddenly materialized in his throat, blocking his airways and leaving him unable to respond. Harry waited for him to say something, his forehead creased.

“Louis?” Harry said, softly, stepping forward. 

“Because,” Louis whispered, his eyes stinging. “They keep me safe.”

Harry’s forehead creased further, confusion mingling with worry. 

“How?” Harry asked.

Louis shook his head, stepping back. “I can’t- I can’t explain, it won’t make any sense- you wouldn’t understand-”

“I killed someone, Louis.”

Louis stopped, eyes wide, mouth parted slightly in disbelief. He looked at Harry, waiting for him to say he wasn’t serious, but Harry merely stared at him, his face pale and his mouth in a thin, determined line.

“What do you mean?” Louis whispered.

“I mean that in my last town I didn’t understand my powers,” Harry said. “I would get angry or scared or sad and they would just-” Harry made a gesture with his hand, “flow out in random directions. I couldn’t control them, Louis.”

Louis stared him, wide eyed. “You could have been found out.”

Harry nodded. “I could have. I would have been, if I hadn’t-”

Louis made a shocked noise.

“That’s not why I did it!” Harry rushed on, seeing the look on Louis’ face. “It was an accident, I promise. I got scared and the man- the one who tried to follow me home, he-”

“What man?” Louis asked, watching as Harry winced and looked away in shame.

When Louis understood, anger as he had never felt before threatened to overwhelm him. His fists clenched at his sides, he saw red and there was a loud ringing in his ears such as when he was almost run down by a scared horse. 

“Louis!” Harry said in alarm, staring at his clenched hands. 

Louis looked down. They were sparking as crackly energy ran down his arms and through his fingers. Louis swore. 

“Sorry- I’m just-”

Harry stepped forward and, before Louis could stop him, grabbed his fists. He pried open his hands, which were still sparking, and clasped both of Louis’ hands with his own. He squeezed them and titled his head forward, resting his forehead against Louis’.

“Please don’t,” Harry murmured, pleading. 

Louis realized he was on the verge of hyperventilating. 

“I’m sorry,” Louis said. “I’m sorry I can’t-”

“It’s okay,” Harry said. “Please just breath.”

And he pulled Louis into his arms, and Louis had the urge to cry but felt he already exhausted all of his tears from his nightmare. And Harry, Harry who had just revealed this incredible seceret, this traumatizing event from his past, was trying to comfort  _ him. _ As if any of Louis’ problems were that large. Harry rubbed his back and whispered for him to breath and Louis felt insanely silly for being in his night clothes.

He also felt that, because Harry was so honest with him, he should be just as honest. 

When Louis was finally able to talk he said, “The dreams keep me vigilant.”

“Louis,” Harry said, shaking his head. “You don’t-”

“They remind me of what could happen if I misuse my powers,” Louis said, ignoring him. “When I dream of burning at the stake I’m reminded of how easy it would be to make that happen.”

“That’s what you dream of?” Harry asked, his face pale. “Louis, that’s horrible.”

Louis shrugged, gripping Harry tighter.

“You should have asked for no nightmares, like me,” Harry said.

“Harry-”

“I’m serious. You don’t need them.”

“Yes, I do, Harry, you don’t-”

“Louis, are you really going to try to tell me that I don’t understand? That I don’t understand what it’s like to be afraid? Especially of someone you have little to no control over?”

Louis sighed and shook his head. “No, of course not.”

“You  don’t need them,” Harry repeated, pulling away slightly to get a better look at Louis’ face. “I’m not going to let you burn, alright?”

Louis stared into Harry’s eyes, feeling the same jump in his stomach as he did the first day he met him. Louis nodded.

“Alright.”

 

“What happened after you- after that man died?” Louis almost added, ‘the one who followed you’, but the words stuck in his throat. 

“He wasn’t well liked by the community,” Harry explained, stepping around a large rock that sat on the path that led from the forest down to the shore. “He was the town drunk, so nobody really noticed when he wasn’t around the next morning.” Harry’s nose was scrunched up at the memory.

“I’m sorry to bring it up again,” Louis said, looking down. “I just- I want to understand.”

Harry smiled tightly. “Me too.”

After a moments of silence, Harry said, “They noticed when he didn’t show up at the tavern that evening. It was a while before they went out to search for him but when they did they found him where I left him. There were burn marks all over his body, so they assumed it was lightning.” 

“So they didn’t suspect you?” Louis asked.

Harry shook his head. “No, they didn’t suspect me.”

“So,” Louis said after a moment of silence, “you didn’t leave to avoid persecution. You left to avoid the memory of what happened.”

Harry nodded smiling tightly. “I-”

Before he could finish, a branch that hung low to the ground caught his foot, tripping him. Instinctively, Louis grabbed him, one hand clasping his elbow and the other wrapping around his waist. It was a moment before Harry was able to right himself, with Louis’ help, and when he did they found that they were both staring at each other, a perceptible change in the air. 

“Thank you,” Harry said and Louis realized he still had one hand on Harry’s elbow. He started to draw it away but Harry reached out and took his hand, clasping it with his.

“You’re welcome,” Louis said, quietly. “Harry, I need you to know something.”

Harry raised his eyebrows. 

“You said that you were trying to avoid the memory of what happened,” Louis said after a pause. “And I know how afraid you are of losing control again. But I’m not going to let you lose control. Not like before. Never again. Alright?”

Harry’s eyes widened slightly and Louis tried not to read too much into his expression, but then Harry’s head dipped and his lips connected with Louis’ and all previous thoughts vanished.  

Louis made a noise of surprise, one Harry laughed at, his lips parting against Louis’. Despite his initial surprise, Louis kissed him back, their lips sliding together lightly, hesitantly. He reached up to hold Harry’s face, his fingers whispering against Harry’s jaw. 

“Alright,” Harry murmured against Louis’ lips.

 

“What took you so long?” Liam asked, his arms crossed. 

Louis glanced at Harry, who had a smug smile on his face, before saying, “We got lost.”

“You have lived here your whole life,” Liam said, narrowing his eyes.

“It’s dark,” Louis said, shrugging. Harry snorted.

“There’s a full moon.”

“Incredible observation.”

“You could have brought a candle.”

“But I brought Harry.”

“Actually,” Harry said, “I brought you.” 

“Oh,” Louis said. “You’re supposed to be on my side.”

“I am.”

“Right.”

“Boys,” Niall cut in, and the three of them looked at him. “Don’t we have a spirit to invoke?”

“Right,” Liam said, the glare lessening. “Harry, Louis-”

“Wait,” Louis said, eyes wide. “That’s what we’re doing here? Are you serious?”

Liam sighed, “Louis-”

“Do you know how dangerous that is? Do you, Liam?” Louis asked, glaring. Harry lightly touched Louis’ wrist, flashing him a look.

“Of course I know how dangerous it is,” Liam said, ignoring this, “but we can handle it.”

Louis snorted. “What makes you think that?”

Liam rolled his eyes, “We’ve been able to handle every spell we’ve cast so far. There’s no evidence to suggest that we won’t be able to handle this one.”

“So it worked for you, then?” Niall spoke up, looking at Liam. “The spell, it worked?”

Liam raised his eyebrows at Niall, surprised. “Yes, it did.”

“What happened?”

Liam avoided their eyes. Then he sighed. “My father was reaching for something on the top shelf today, some sort of medicine, when he fell and cracked his neck. He died.”

They were all silent as Liam’s words settled around them. Louis looked at Liam, a sudden, fierce sense of protectiveness overcoming him.

_ Good _ , Louis thought.

“Liam, I’m so-” Harry started.

“Don’t,” Liam said, as gently as he was able, holding his hand up. “He was a drunk who took all his anger out on my brothers and I. Now that he’s gone, my older brother can take up his practice and we can all sleep peacefully. The spell worked for me.”

Harry, whose eyes were wide, nodded. He looked at Louis, a look in his eyes that clearly said,  _ we should do the spell _ .

Louis sucked in a breath and gave him a look back:  _ Absolutely fucking not. _

“We can handle it,” Harry said aloud, looking at Louis. “I know we can.”

Louis stared back, a helpless feeling settling in the pit of his stomach.  _ I promised you that you would never lose control again _ , Louis thought,  _ I intend to keep that promise. _

“Fine,” Louis said, finally, earning an approving look from Harry and a satisfied look from Liam. Niall continued to look thoughtful, as always. 

“But,” Louis said, “If something goes wrong, we’re stopping it. I don’t care if the wind makes you wince, we’re ending it. Do you all hear me?”

“Yes,” Harry said immediately.

“Sure,” Niall said, shrugging. 

Liam rolled his eyes. “I’ll do my best not to shiver, then.”

Louis opened his mouth to retort but controlled himself and closed it. 

They got into a circle, with Niall on Louis’ right and Harry on his left. In the middle of a circle a fire burned, the heat of the flames licking Louis’ cheeks, bringing to him flashes of the nightmares he would give anything to give up. Harry, seeming to react to the look on Louis’ face, reached out a hand a clasped Louis’ in his own, squeezing gently. 

“Just follow what we say,” Louis murmured and Harry nodded. He knew enough by now to follow along. He was a proper witch in a proper coven and Louis couldn’t be prouder.

Harry released Louis’ hand and, as though they were all sharing one mind, put his hands above his head at the same time as the rest. 

Liam, with a dagger in his hand, started the invocation, “Hail to the guardians of the watchtowers of the east, the powers of air and invention. Hear me!”

“Us,” Niall corrected.

“Hear us!” Liam said.

Niall spoke, “Hail to the guardians of the watchtowers of the south, powers of fire and feeling. Hear us!”

Harry said, “Hail to the guardians of the watchtowers of the west, powers of water and intuition, hear us!”

Louis said, trying not to mumble, “Hail to the guardians of the watchtowers of the north, by the powers of mother and earth. Hear us!”

There was a pause before Liam continued, “Aid us in our magical working on this May's eve. Serpent of old, ruler of deep, guardian of the bitter sea, show us your glory, show us your power! We pray of thee, we pray of thee, We invoke thee!”

There was a flash and a terrifying sound as lightning touched the earth. 

Liam did not halt, “O serpent one, hear our calls! Hear our prayers! Ancient wise one, teach us thy ways. We summon and stir thee! Lend us your powers. Show us your glory! We invoke thee, we invoke thee, we invoke thee! Manon, fill me!”

The last thing Louis saw before he fell was the flash of lightning that seemed to run through Liam’s body. 

 

When Louis woke the next morning, his arm was around Harry. They were both laying in the sand a few feet from the increasing tide. Harry’s back was nestled against Louis’ chest with Louis’ arm resting protectively around his stomach. The soft breeze was making Harry’s long hair tickle Louis’ nose. Despite this, Louis did not want to pull away.

“Look!” Niall said, somewhere behind them, and Louis had to sit up.

At Niall’s voice, Harry's eyes fluttered open. Louis, who would normally have greeted Harry, was transfixed by the sight of Liam walking on water, and therefore couldn’t say anything.

“What the hell?” Harry muttered, sitting up, the arm Louis had around him dropping. “Is he-?”

“Yes,” Louis said, shooting up, Harry following. 

The three of them watched as Liam slowly made his way across the water, his feet treating it as though it were hard ground, never slipping below the surface, never even giving a sign that they were walking on water in the first place.

When Liam made it to the shore he looked at all of them with an unfamiliar smile on his face.

“Do you feel that?” he asked.

“Feel what?” Louis asked, uneasily.

“He blessed me,” Liam said, running his hands through his hair. “I can  _ feel _ him running through my veins. I can feel him, Louis.”

Louis stared at him.

“Look,” Niall said, quietly. 

When they looked, Harry gasped.

“Incredible,” Liam said before running forward. The rest followed but Louis stayed at a distance, a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach. 

All along the shoreline were dead sharks. Some looked different from the others but there was no mistaking them; they were sharks and they were dead and Louis thought he knew why. He watched as Liam fell to his knees next to one of them, muttering something under his breath about the sharks being his ‘gift’ and that he was ‘his son’ now. 

“I knew we shouldn’t have done that ritual,” Louis muttered.

“I’m sorry,” Harry said, suddenly at his side. “Louis, I’m sorry, I just wanted to help Liam,”

“I know,” Louis said, taking Harry’s hand. “I’m sorry too.”

 

On their way back through the forrest, Louis said, “I think that should be the last ritual we do.”

“Why?” Liam asked, stepping over a branch, his eyes narrowed.

“I just think we’ve reached our limit,” Louis said, trying to sound nonchalant as he helped Harry over a fallen tree. 

“What is that supposed to mean?” Liam asked.

“I don’t know, Liam,” Louis said. “I just think if we keep going there will be negative consequences.”

“There’s no evidence that there will be any,” Liam said. “Nothing bad has happened since we’ve cast these spells.”

“You almost choked to death trying to talk negatively about Louis,” Harry pointed out, quietly. 

Liam turned to glare at Harry.

“It’s true,” Harry said, staring defiantly back. “And my nightmares are gone, but so are my dreams. I haven’t dreamt once since that spell, Liam, and that doesn’t seem like a very good sign to me.”

“You haven’t?” Louis asked, pulling up short. 

“Who cares?” Liam said, bitingly. “If your biggest problem at the moment is not being able to dream then you should try gaining a new perspective on what a real problem is.”

“Liam, will you just  _ be nice _ for once,” Louis snapped, turning on him. “Just because you’re jealous or-”

“I am  _ not _ jealous,” Liam snapped back.

“Well that was a  _ valiant _ effort there, Liam, really, it was,” Louis said.“But you have none of us convinced.”

Silence followed Louis’ words while Liam and Louis glared at each other.

“What happened between you two?” Harry asked quietly, looking back and forth between them, his forehead creased.

Neither of them spoke.

“Liam was in love with Louis,” Niall said, speaking up for the first time in a while. “So Louis gave him a chance.”

“Not much of one,” Liam muttered.

Louis looked at him, angry tears springing to his eyes. Suddenly all of the guilt he had been trying to repress, the guilt of hurting Liam, the guilt of not meeting his expectations, the guilt of not being what Liam needed him to be, came crashing down on him.

“I gave you what I could,” Louis spoke through gritted teeth. “I did my best to be what you needed Liam-”

“Louis-” Harry said stepping forward.

“-and it wasn’t enough,” Louis said, ignoring Harry. “I could never,  _ ever _ be enough for you, Liam.”

“You never loved me like I loved you,” Liam said, accusingly. 

“That isn’t my fault,” Louis said, forcing those words to be true. 

Liam looked at Louis levely, speaking his next words calmly, precisely. “I think it is.”

Harry sucked in a breath through his teeth, the whistling sound it made almost sounding like a hiss.

Louis stepped forward, trying to speak past the lump in his throat. 

“I am leaving this coven,” Louis whispered before turning and marching through the forest, a sharp ringing in his ears.

 

Harry stared at Liam, his jaw hanging open. Dimly, he was aware of Louis marching through the forest, away from him. He couldn’t react to that yet. He was still trying to process Liam’s words, trying to process the fact that Liam was in love with Louis, that Louis had once given him a chance, a chance that Liam obviously thought had been wasted. 

Liam was staring after Louis, his eyes wide, his mouth in a thin, angry line.

“I’m just going to go after him,” Niall said quietly, moving between Harry and Liam and onto the path Louis had taken.

Liam looked at Harry and Harry was surprised at the darkness that was hidden behind his eyes. 

“What do you have to say about all of that, little witch?”

Harry flared at the taunt, his shackles rising at Liam’s condescending tone.

“I think you have absolutely no idea what he goes through every day,” Harry replied, resisting the urge to step back. He knew he had no place saying his next words, but he couldn’t stop himself. “I think he would do better without you.”

Liam laughed humorlessly. “You would like that, I’m sure.”

Harry said nothing. Before now, he didn’t mind being in the circle with Liam, despite Liam’s obvious dislike of him. He knew Louis loved Liam and Harry loved Louis, had loved him from the moment he first saw him, so he dealt with it as best he could.

But Liam had hurt Louis, which meant Harry had no obligations to play nice with Liam, not anymore.

“I’m not going to tell you to stay away from Louis,” Harry said, his hands tightening into fists. “But I will tell you that you can’t truly love someone and treat them the way you just treated Louis. You just can’t.”

Liam cocked his head, a mocking smile spreading across his face. “And what do you know about love, little witch?”

Harry glared at Liam, the blush creeping up his face.

“That’s sweet,” Liam said, his tone like acid. “You think you love him. Well take it from someone who knows what it’s like to love Louis, little witch: it’s a losing game. Louis will never be able to love you in the same way you love him. He’s too afraid. Just like he’s afraid of everything else on this planet.”

Harry stared at Liam, shocked. “How did you do that?”

“Do what?”

Harry pointed at Liam, “You just spoke-”

“Harry!”

They turned. Louis stumbled onto the path, his cheeks pink and his blue eyes wide. His hair, which was usually a little messy, was swept to the side and had a small twig resting near his ear. Harry had never seen anything more beautiful. 

“What?” Harry asked. He searched Louis’ cheeks for tears, his eyes for sadness, his face for that painful, agonized look he had left with, but it wasn’t there. In its place was carefully controlled alarm. He had the look of someone trying not to elicit panic in a crowd.

“You need to follow me,” Louis said before turning. 

 

Louis didn’t have to lead Harry far. They had already walked so far through the forest that they were only about a hundred feet from the edge of the trees. When they made it into the clearing, their clearing, the screams were easier to hear. 

Madeline was standing in front of Niall, a knife in her hand, her eyes wild and crazed. Niall stood in front of her, his hands out in surrender, his voice cracking with every word.

“Madeline, please,” he said, shaking, “please just put the knife down.”

“You don’t understand!” she shrieked, bringing the knife to her wrist. “You’re supposed to understand, Niall! Why don’t you understand!”

“I understand just fine,” Niall said, taking a slow step forward. “Believe me, Madeline, I do. Please put the knife down.”

“What is she doing?” Harry whispered, his eyes wide. 

“Her father won’t allow her to marry Niall,” Louis murmured back. 

“YOU DON’T”, she screamed, slightly digging the knife into her wrist. Niall made a sort of spasming movement. “I NEED YOU TO UNDERSTAND!”

“I understand!” Niall yelled, the first signs of panic creeping in his voice. “You don’t have to do this, though. I can help! We can all help!”

Madeline had started shaking her head at Niall’s words. When he finished she was swinging her her side by side wildly, her long hair coming loose from her bun. 

“No,” she whispered, staring at Niall. “No, we can’t.”

Louis knew what she was going to do the second before she did it. Which is why, when she brought up the knife to plunge into her wrist, he shocked her. 

She convulsed, dropping the knife, her whole body shaking. She fell then, her eyes closed and her chest rising heavily, and it was still in the clearing.

Niall rushed to her side, kicking the knife away, tears streaming down his face. Her brought her into his lap, his head shaking, murmuring words Louis couldn’t hear. Louis kept his distance, holding onto to Harry’s wrist, making sure he did as well.

Suddenly, Harry rounded on Liam, who had followed them into the clearing. 

“Do you see now?” he said, gesturing to Niall and Madeline. “Do you see how dangerous this is?”

Louis turned too to stare at Liam, being careful to keep his expression neutral.

Liam stared back, ignoring Harry. 

“This has to end,” Louis finally said.

“She’s fine,” Liam replied. “You stopped her. No harm done.”

Anger swept through Louis, clear and sharp. Her took a step forward, his voice dangerously low. “Did you just see what we saw, or is your pathetic little friend Manon still ‘running through your veins’?”

“Don’t talk like that-” Liam hissed, his eyes flashing.

“I’ll talk how I want,” Louis snapped. “I’ve lead this coven for years, even before Harry arrived. I’ve earned the right to tell you when you’re wrong.”

“I’m not wrong,” Liam said through clenched teeth. “You stopped her, she’s alive, I don’t understand what the problem is.”

The lack of empathy Liam exhibited made Louis sick. He took a few more steps forward, speaking lowly, “One of your best friends is over there, cradling his subdued lover in his arms after she tried to kill herself and you ‘don’t understand what the problem is’? What is wrong with you, Liam?”

Liam stared back, something dark and sinister flashing in his eyes, making the hairs on Louis’ arms stand on end.

“This coven is broken,” Louis said. “There will be no more practicing for a long time, Liam. And I will never be practicing with you again, do you understand that?”

Liam glared back, his jaw clenched. “You’re going to regret this.”

Harry sucked in a breath, his fingers lightly wrapping around Louis’ wrist, tugging gently. 

“Nothing,” Louis said, letting Harry pull him away, “could make me feel more regretful than the sight of Madeline with a knife at her wrist. Nothing.”

He turned, Harry’s fingers sliding from his wrist down to his hand, clasping it. As they walked away, Louis heard Liam say, “We’ll see.” He tried not to shiver.

Niall didn’t look up when they reached him. His head was bowed, his brown hair falling into his eyes, his hands cradling the upper half of Madeline’s body in his lap. He continued to cry. 

Louis knelt down, passing a hand over Madeline’s forehead, feeling the warmth, breathing a sigh of relief when her chest rose and fell evenly. 

“I don’t know what to do,” Niall choked out and Louis looked at him, something inside of him breaking. 

“We’ll have to bring her to her father,” Louis said, hating himself for every word that came out of his mouth. “We have to tell him what happened.”

“You’ll have to say she fainted,” Harry said, kneeling. He spoke to them with his head turned, his eyes on the place where they left Liam. Louis didn’t say anything.

“They’ll send her away,” Niall said, shaking his head. “She can’t go where they’ll want to send her. She won’t make it there and I can’t bear the thought of what they would do to her.” His breath caught on his last words.

Louis put a hand on Niall’s back, trying to soothe him. “Well we have to-”

“My mother can take care of her,” Harry said, finally turning to look at Niall. “My sister went through something like this when she was younger, when our father died. My mother knows how to deal with this.”

Niall nodded, the relief so clear in his eyes that it hurt to look. “Thank you, Harry.”

“Of course,” Harry said, nodding. “Will her father believe that she’s sick with something only my mother can heal?”

“He will if my older brother tells him so,” Liam said, making Louis jump. He hadn’t heard him walk up. 

Louis tensed but nodded, knowing it was true. Liam’s older brother had taken up his father’s profession. Liam’s father had been well respected in their community. Madeline’s father would listen to Louis’ brother.

“Good,” Niall sighed, brushing his fingers along Madeline’s cheeks. “Good.”

Louis turned his head to stare up at Liam, the words Liam had said to him only moments ago ringing in his ears. 

_ We’ll see. _

When Madeline woke up she was dazed. She didn’t seem to know where she was, nor how she got there, but thankfully did not resume the scene in the clearing. She was, however, incredibly frightened, and clung to Niall with shaking hands. Louis stood a few feet away with Harry, watching as Niall talked softly to Madeline, murmuring that it was all going to be okay, that her father wouldn’t be able to keep them apart, and that she was going to spend some time at Harry’s house, being cared for by his mother.

She didn’t seem to hear any of it. She just kept staring up at Niall, confused. She was calm at least. And the knife had been discarded.

Finally, they rose, with Niall supporting most of Madeline’s weight. He looked to Harry, who nodded. Then he began to lead the way out of the forest and to his mother’s house.

When they arrived, Louis, who about halfway there realized Liam was following, turned on him. 

“Leave,” Louis said.

Liam stared at him. “That spell was Niall’s idea, remember?”

“And now he’s dealing with the repercussions,” Louis replied, disgusted. “You still threatened me, and Harry, and you have no place in his home. Leave.”

Liam glanced behind Louis, at Harry, who had stopped to watch. Louis could see the assessment Liam made of him, another one of many. His look said, clearly,  _ He’s always at his shoulder _ .

_ You’re right, he is, _ Louis thought.  _ And I’ll always be at his.  _

“Fine,” Liam said, stepping away. “But I meant what I said earlier. You’ll regret leaving the coven.” With that, he left.

Louis turned back to Harry with a sigh, his forehead creasing with worry.

“Louis?”

“He means it,” Louis said, looking up at Harry. “He’s going to do something.”

“I know,” Harry said. “But we’ll deal with it, right?”

The breeze suddenly lifted Harry’s long hair, creating a sort of soft halo around his face. As Louis looked into his eyes, his eyes that reminded him of sage and of the protection sage brought, he nodded. 

“We’ll deal with it, after we help Niall.”

They both looked at Niall, who was still cradling Madeline, still whispering to her, still trying to help her make sense of it all without telling her the actual truth. 

“I just hope we can,” Louis sighed before Harry led them into his home.

 

Harry explained what happened to his mother quickly and quietly while Gemma sat with them in the living room. She eyed Madeline and Niall warily, but received Louis warmly, smiling with as much charm as her brother. 

“It’s good to see you again, Louis,” she said. 

“And you,” Louis said, trying to smile back. He found it incredibly difficult.

Then it was silent, as Gemma didn’t seem the type to be uncomfortable with the silence, and the rest of them didn’t have it in them to fill it. They simply waited, hoping Harry would be able to explain to his mother what had happened without giving too much away.

When they emerged from a room in the back of the house, Louis breathed a sigh of relief. She didn’t look like she was going to start screaming at them for practicing the Devil’s work. 

“Hello, dear,” she said softly, crouching down by the sofa that Madeline and Niall sat in. Madeline said nothing, just gripped Niall tighter. 

Louis watched as she started to talk to Madeline, her soft voice never losing it’s calming cadence. With each minute Madeline visibly eased, sinking back into the sofa with something like relief in her eyes.

“Gemma, love, please take Madeline into the guest room, Niall you may go with them. I’ll be in in a moment.”

Gemma nodded and got up, waiting for Niall and Madeline to follow. She looked slightly confused, but after a few gentle words from Niall her expression cleared and she followed Gemma without a word, Niall by her side.

“We haven’t met yet,” Harry’s mother said, straightening, smiling at Louis warmly. “I”m Anne, and you’re Louis, aren’t you?”

“Yes,” Louis said, surprised. “It’s nice to meet you, Mrs-”

“Call me, Anne,” she said.

_ I’d rather not _ , thought Louis. “It’s nice to meet you, Anne.”

“I’ve heard a lot of about you,” she said, nodding to Harry. “You’re the one who's been teaching my son witchcraft.”

Louis’ stomach dropped, everything in the room suddenly melting into nothingness. He stared at Anne, his mind a mess of fuzz and his heart beating so hard he thought it would give out.

“Breath,” Harry said, trying to be gentle, but sounding urgent anyway, “It’s fine, Louis, breath, please. Mum, please, you can’t just say things like that to Louis.”

“I’m sorry,” Anne said, looking concerned. “Louis, it’s okay, I didn’t mean to alarm you.”

“N-no it’s fine I’m just-”

“She’s known for a long time,” Harry said, putting hand on Louis’ waist. “She’s tried to help me with my powers before but she hasn’t had much luck, seeing as she’s doesn’t have any herself. She’s grateful to you.”

“Grateful?”

“Of course” Anne said, drawing near. “I’m very grateful to you, Louis. You helped my son.”

Louis stared at the floor and waited for his breathing to level out. Slowly he nodded, giving Anne an apologetic look. “I’m sorry, I just get a little-”

“I understand,” Anne said, sounding like she truly did. “In any case, I wanted to talk to you about Madeline.”

“I’m not sure how long she’ll be like that,” Louis said. “The spell we did-”

“It ruined her,” Anne said and a lead weight seemed to fall into the pit of Louis’ stomach. “From the way she looked at me I can tell she’s already thinking of doing it again. You’ll need to figure out how to undo it, both of you. She can’t be this way forever.”

“What if she’s already damaged to a point where she can’t come back?” Harry asked.

“The only way to be sure is to figure out how to reverse the spell,” Anne said. 

“Then that’s what we’ll do,” Louis said, looking to Harry, who nodded, his mouth set in a determined line. 

“Good,” Anne said, looking back and forth between them. “You should get started then, shouldn’t you?”

 

They went to Louis’ home, which was thankfully very empty. His sisters were at school and Louis knew his parents would be otherwise occupied, his father with work and his mother with the neighbors across the way. When they entered Louis’ room he immediately went to the floorboards by the window to pry open the hiding place. 

“Which book are you going to need?” Harry asked. 

“I’m not sure,” Louis said, taking out the stack and placing it in between them. “I’ve read through all of them, but each one has ways to break a curse or a spell. I just don’t know which one will be the right one.”

Harry nodded, gingerly picking up the one on the top of the stack. It was bound in dark leather and had an enticing aroma to it. It was one of Louis’ favorites. 

“That one focuses on rituals to honor our ancestors, the ones who had powers. It’s very interesting,” Louis said, unable to help himself. 

Harry nodded, smiling slightly. “Doesn’t sound like a book used to break curses.”

Louis shrugged, taking another book off of the stack, a smaller, burgundy one whose pages were old and yellow. “Our ancestors had to break curses, I’m sure.”

Harry laughed and flipped open the book, breathing in the smell. “Can’t hurt to try,” he said.

Louis watched him for a moment, letting himself just take in Harry as a person. In this moment of stillness, the first one in what seemed like years, he realized how much he truly meant to Louis. The realization that he would do anything to keep Harry safe was dizzying. Not only was it dizzying, but it was terrifying. And amazing. Mostly it was terrifying.

After a few hours of searching, to no avail, Louis decided that it was time to stop for the day. His parents should be getting home soon, along with his sisters, and Louis needed to do one last spell before the day was over.

“What spell?” Harry asked when Louis told him this.

“A binding spell,” Louis explained, putting the books back underneath the floorboards. “To make sure Liam doesn’t hurt anyone.”

Once Louis had put the floorboard back into place he stood up and crossed the room to the closet. He opened it and reached inside, picking up a doll one of his sisters Lottie had left in there years ago.

“A doll?” Harry said when Louis brought it out.

“I don’t need the doll, just the ribbon in her hair,” Louis explained, pulling the ribbon from the expensive playthings hair. 

“Now I need a drawing of Liam, but I’m not very good-“

“Here I’ll draw it,” Harry said, looking around for something to draw with and on. 

Louis raised his eyebrows but got the necessary items, handing them over to Harry. Harry took them, his fingers brushing Louis’ deliberately, a small smile on his face. 

Louis cleared his throat and sat down, watching Harry draw the picture. Harry looked at the paper for a moment before starting, his mouth in a thin line, his brows furrowed in concentration. Louis almost laughed. He would have, if he wasn’t so attracted to the way his hands, bigger than most, moved across the paper, or the way the setting sun, whose orange and pink light was creeping in through the window, made Harry’s hair a halo of chocolate and fire. 

“Here,” Harry said after a quarter of an hour, handing over the paper, pretending not to notice the blush that had creeped its way up Louis’ neck to warm his cheeks. 

Louis’ eyebrows shot into his hairline. “This is incredible Harry, where did you learn to draw like this?”

The picture was truly incredible. It was a simple drawing of Liam, but Harry had gotten his likeness down perfectly, with every possible detail from his eyebrows to his nose, to the small birthmark on his neck. 

Harry shrugged, trying not to look too pleased. “I’ve been drawing for a long time. It helped me calm down before, when I thought I might lose control.”

Louis smiled in understanding. “It’s perfect, thank you.”

Harry beamed.

Louis started wrapping the ribbon around the photo, chanting as he did so, “I bind you Liam Payne, from doing harm, harm against other people and harm against yourself.”

Louis said this three times before walking over to his hiding spot and putting the picture with the ribbon wrapped around it beneath it. When he straightened, Harry was staring at him.

“That’s it?” he asked.

Louis nodded. “That’s it.”

“You know,” Harry said, drawing closer, “these spells are never as big of an ordeal as I thought they would be.”

Louis laughed. “Magic is usually never as big of an ordeal as people think it is.”

Harry nodded. “So we’re safe now?”

“We should be, if I did the spell correctly.”

“I’m sure you did.”

“I’m sure I did as well.”

Harry smiled and sat down on the bed, a hesitant look on his face.

“Louis can I ask you about something?”

“Is it about Liam?”

Harry nodded, “I just want to know what happened. I know Niall said in the clearing that Liam loved you and that you-“

“No,” Louis said, after a pause, “no I didn’t love him.”

Harry waited, his mouth parted, seemingly unable to voice the question he wanted to ask. Louis understood.

“It was about six months ago,” Louis said. “Liam and I had been best friends since we were children. I didn’t know how he felt about me until he kissed me, randomly, one winter night in the clearing. We’d been practicing magic.”

“How long had you been practising by that point?”

“Since we were eleven or twelve, when I discovered I could make the flowers in the meadow grow at will. We were such good friends at the time that I didn’t hesitate in telling him about my powers. His came soon after.”

“Was he good, then?” Harry asked.

Louis nodded. “He’s the fastest learner I’ve ever met, excluding you. He took to it very quickly.”

Harry nodded, waiting as Louis paused to sort out his next words.

“When he kissed me I-“ Louis shook his head and shrugged. “I didn’t know what to do. I froze. He pulled away after a moment. He said it was fine if I didn’t feel the same, but I could tell he was hurt.”

Harry took Louis hand, sensing Louis’ pain, rubbing small circles on his palm. 

“We didn’t talk about it for weeks, we just pretended it never happened. Until he asked me to give him a chance, a real chance. I said I would.”

“Just like that?” Harry asked, curiously.

“He was different then,” Louis explained, trying to find the right words to explain just how  _ fun _ Liam used to be, how much they had meant to each other, how much Louis liked being around him. “He was my best friend. And I thought, ‘why not?’ I already care for him as a friend. Why 

couldn’t I care for him as a lover too?”

Harry nodded, “That makes sense.”

“After a few weeks I realized I  _ couldn’t  _ feel the same way for him. It just wasn’t possible.”

“And you told him that?”

“Yes,” Louis said, “But I told him I wanted to stay friends.”

Harry grimaced. “I’m sure he liked that.”

Louis shook his head. “He told me it hurt too much. I understood that. I let him go. I thought he deserved to heal.”

“How did you two become friends again?”

Louis sighed. “I’m really not sure. I would see him around the town constantly, and at first we didn’t talk, or acknowledge each other at all. But then one of said something in passing, and then we were having a real conversation, and slowly we became friends again.”

Harry nodded, thinking.

Louis suddenly remembered something, something he had been meaning to ask Harry.

“What happened after I left? After I told Liam I was out of the coven?”

Harry looked at him, his eyes widening slightly. 

“We talked,” Harry said simply, shifting uncomfortably.

Louis sighed. “What did he say about me?” 

Harry shrugged, “Nothing really.”

Louis gave him a pointed look. 

Harry smiled weakly. “He said that you were afraid to love him.”

Louis, who had expected much worse, sighed, giving Harry a small smile. “If you’re afraid of one thing, you must be afraid of everything, it seems.”

Harry put a hand in Louis’ shoulder, leaning closer. “It’s not true.” The certainty of his tone made Louis’ laugh.

“In a sense, it might be.”

“In what sense?” Harry asked incredulously, staring at Louis.

Louis shrugged. “The only thing I can think of that’s worse than me burning to death is someone I love burning to death.”

Harry’s features softened, “Oh, Lou,” he said, reaching out and pulling him into a hug, his gentle arms wrapping firmly around him. 

Louis smiled, resting his chin on Harry’s shoulder. “You always seem to be comforting me.”

Harry laughed, pulling away slightly and dipping his head forward to rest against Louis’, one of his hands coming up the cup his neck and the other smoothing down to settle on his waist. 

“I care about you,” Harry sighed, and Louis shivered, the words making everything inside of him seem to expand.

Rather than tell Harry he cared about him as well, rather than speak the words they both knew to be true, Louis brought his head up slightly, his lips connecting with Harry’s.

Harry made a soft sound, one that made Louis heart beat wildly in his chest. His breath was warm and sweet and as it mixed with the intoxicating taste of Harry’s lips, Louis sighed. 

Harry pulled away slightly, laughing. As he spoke, his lips brushed Louis’, teasing lightly, making Louis’ legs shake.

“Your mere presence has comforted me more than you could possibly know.”

“Harry-“

“I haven’t lost control once since I met you,” Harry said softly, in between small kisses along Louis’ jaw. “I’ve never been more in control.”

“I don’t share that particular sentiment,” Louis breathed, feeling like he was free falling, scrambling to take hold of anything he could, grasping at nothingness, clinging to air, and loving every second of it.

“I can’t control anything when I’m around you,” Louis said, sliding a hand into Harry’s hair, taking a handful and pulling slightly.

Harry gasped before huffing out a laugh. “I take it back,” he whispered. “When you do  _ that _ I know I won’t be able to control myself.”

Louis laughed, bringing his lips back to Harry’s, letting himself be swept away in the sweetness that was he brought.

 

They stopped kissing when Louis heard the front door swing close.

“Ah,” Louis said, pulling away, Harry making a groaning noise when he did so. “You need to go.”

“Don’t want me to meet your family?” Harry asked, but it was playful.

“You know that’s not true,” Louis said as Harry nuzzled into his neck, leaving burning kisses at his throat. “I’m just- ah,  _ Harry _ -”

“Sorry,” Harry laughed after swiping at the bite mark with his tongue. Louis knew it would bruise. 

Louis shook his head, sighing, but smiling nonetheless. “Go, come back tonight, when everyone's asleep. They can’t ask questions when they’re asleep.”

“Not one for questions?” Harry asked, playing with the cuff of Louis’ shirt. 

“Usually, I don’t mind. But there’s so much happening, and this is so new and I’m-”

“I understand,” Harry said, cupping Louis’ face with his right hand. “I’ll see you tonight.” He kissed Louis then, and it was slow and  _ deliberate _ and Louis groaned, pushing Harry away, who only laughed. 

“I’m going, I’m going,” Harry said, hands up in surrender. “Tonight,” he promised before escaping out the window.

When he was gone Louis leaned back against his bedpost, sighing heavily. “He’s going to kill me,” Louis muttered.

 

While waiting, Louis suddenly decided to go to the clearing to fetch the only spell book he hadn’t combed through with Harry. He had forgotten it in his haste to find a cure to the spell that caused Madeline’s illness. He found it slightly odd that it suddenly came to him now, when he was alone, but decided not to think too much into it.

At any rate, Louis needed the book. When he arrived at the clearing he was relieved to see that it was empty. He wasn’t sure what he was expecting to find, but he knew that walking here had made him incredibly uneasy, and he would be very glad to be home again, waiting for Harry to return.

When he bent down to retrieve the book from the log, which was hidden in the glamour of a rock, Louis head the distinct sound of a twig snapping.

Louis straightened, his his pulse jumping. He looked around, wondering whether he should call out or stay quiet, knowing that no matter what he did, if someone was here, they’d know he was too.

It took a moment for Louis to smell the smoke. He was busy straining his ears for another sound, too focused on that sense to expand the others. When he finally took in the smell, the smell of fire and burning, he felt his heart drop.

In the same moment that he smelled the smoke, he heard the crackling of the flames as they devoured the trees around him. He looked up, saw the curl of black, thick smoke rising above the tree line, and started to run.

He didn’t know which direction he was going, nor did he care. His worst nightmare was coming to life and all he could think about was his empty room, and how he wouldn’t be there when Harry returned. 

The fire consumed everything around him more quickly than he could have ever imagined. In one moment he was running as fast he could, swerving around trees, his heart beating wildly in his chest, and in another everything around him was burning and he had no idea how it had happened. 

Then he heard a voice.

“Louis!”

“Harry?” Louis gasped, coming to a halt. 

“Louis, please help me!”

“Harry!” Louis yelled and started running again. “Harry where are you?” 

“Louis, please!” Harry screamed, and Louis imagined the flames leaping onto his clothes, consuming him, consuming the one thing in the world he knew he couldn’t live without.

“Harry!” Louis sobbed, running blindly, tripping on a fallen log.

The flames were high and bright and the smoke was everywhere, even his lungs. As Louis started to cough, his eyes watering and everything around him blurring together, he saw a figure standing a few feet away, staring at him.

“Liam?” He choked out.

“I told you you would regret it,” Liam said.

Louis screamed.

 

“Louis!”

Louis bolted upright, his chest heaving with sobs. 

“Louis!” Harry said again, his hands on Louis’ shoulders, his eyes wild with panic. “Louis, it was just a dream!”

“Harry?” Louis asked, wide eyed, tears streaming down his face.

“Yes, love it’s me, you’re okay, it was just a dream-”

“No!” Louis sobbed, his hands in fists around his sheets. “It wasn’t just a dream, he did this!”

“What?” Harry asked. “What are you talking about?”

“He was there, Harry,” Louis moaned, putting his sweaty head in his hands. “He was there in the forest with me, he told me I’d regret it!”

“Alright,” Harry said, pulling Louis close. Louis fell into him, letting himself be curled up into Harry’s arms, tears streaming down his face. “Alright, Louis, it’s okay, you’re okay, just, try to calm down, please.”

“It didn’t work,” Louis said, his voice muffled by Harry’s tunic. “The binding didn’t work, Harry.”

Louis felt Harry’s arms tighten around him. “Are you sure?”

“Yes,” Louis said, pulling away to look into Harry’s eyes. “I’ve never had a dream like that, Harry. It’s always the same every time, I’m always tied to a post and I’m always burned at the stake. The only change that's ever taken place is-”

Louis stopped, unable to finish, sage green eyes, eyes that matched the ones he was looking at perfectly, flashing in his mind through the flames.

“It was different this time,” Louis said, passing off his pause as a need to wipe the last of his tears from his cheeks. “I was in the forest and everything was burning and he made that happen. He’s inside my dreams now.”

Harry stared at Louis and something in his eyes seemed to click into place.

“Louis,” he said, “I forgot to tell you. Haven’t you noticed that Liam has been able to say anything he wants about you now?”

“What?” 

“I realized the other day, when you left and I was left alone with him. He said-” Harry stopped, and Louis didn’t press it “-he was able to speak negatively about you, Louis. He hadn’t been able to before, and now he can.”

“And he can get into my dreams too,” Louis whispered.

“That too,” Harry said, looking sticken.

“We need to stop him,” 

“How?” 

“I’m not sure,” Louis shook his head. “But he can’t keep doing this to us. I can’t have another dream like that, Harry.”

“No,” Harry said, shaking his head, pulling Louis into his arms once more. “No you can’t.”

After a few moments in which Louis tried to even out his breathing and Harry stroked his back, Louis asked, “Was I screaming?”

Harry sucked in a breath. “Yes. I couldn’t believe your family didn’t come in to check on you.”

“They’re used to it,” Louis said, earning a sigh from Harry. “When did you get here?”

“A few minutes before you started screaming. I wasn’t sure if I should wake you up and then-”

Louis nodded. They were silent for a while, their breathing evening out, the sound of the wind blowing against the shutters on Louis’ window being the only sounds in the room.

Suddenly, there was a tapping on the shutters. Louis and Harry froze, staring at the window. 

The tapping came again.

“Should I-?”

“Let’s both,” Harry said.

They both rose, Louis releasing Harry from his arms, but keeping on hand clasped in his. They slowly walked to the shutters, trying not to make a sound. Harry put a hand on one of them, Louis the other. They looked at each other. Then they pushed it open, hearing a loud smack as it collided with something on the other side.

“‘Fucks sake!” Niall yelled.

“Niall?” Louis asked.

“Niall, is that you?” Harry said.

“Of course it’s me,” Niall said, his face popping up, one of his hands rubbing small circles on the side of his head. “Who else would it be?”

“Liam,” Louis and Harry said at the same time.

“Why would Liam come here?”

“Why are  _ you _ here?” Louis asked, unwilling to dive into the politics regarding Liam’s presence.

“I wanted to see if you found something to help Madeline.”

Harry and Louis looked at eachother guilty. 

“Not yet,” Harry said, looking back at Niall. “We’re working on it, though.”

Niall sighed. “Can I help?”

“We might have to deal with something else first,” Louis said, glancing at Harry. “Liam-”

“Liam said he was looking for you,” Niall said suddenly, cutting Louis off. 

Louis stared. “How do you know that?”   
“I just saw him.”

“It’s the middle of the night.”

“I just saw him.”

“You’ve already said that.”

“I just saw him.”

“Louis,” Harry murmured, squeezing Louis’ shoulder. “Look at his eyes.”

Louis looked. With a start he realized Niall’s eyes were glazed and unfocused. Unseeing.

“Niall?” Louis asked.

“Liam said he was looking for you.”

Harry sighed. “We’ll have to go see him.”

“Bad idea,” Louis muttered.

“Where did you see him?” Harry asked.

“In the clearing,” Niall answered robotically. “He’s waiting there, for you.”

“What should we do?” Harry asked Louis quietly, turning to him. 

Louis sighed. “We go see him.”

 

Niall followed them to the clearing. Louis wasn’t sure if Liam was making him do this or if he was following of his own free will. Either way, Louis didn’t want Niall there, didn’t want another person he loved in potential danger. It was hard enough to allow Harry to come along, but to have someone else for Liam to control- Louis didn’t want that.

When they emerged from the trees they saw Liam, sneering in the middle of the clearing. The sight of him made Louis feel sick.

“You need to let Niall go,” Louis called out to Liam, stopping near the edge of the trees. Harry stopped next to him but Niall continued walking until he was standing next to Liam. 

“I will,” Liam said, “if you come closer.” 

Louis sighed, glancing at Harry, who nodded. He stepped forward, Harry making to follow, when Liam said, “Not him.”

Louis stopped, glaring. “He comes with me.”

“He doesn’t.”

“Why not?”

“Because I don't want him here,” Liam said. “I’ve never wanted him here.”

“Thank you, Liam,” Harry said, a sharp edge to his tone, “I appreciate the sentiment.”

Liam glared.

“Why would I come closer when I don’t even know what you want?” Louis said.

Liam smiled was so cold it sent a chill down Louis’ spine.

“Because I know a way to cure Madeline.”

Niall, who had thus far been staring into nothingness, stirred. He glanced at Liam, a hopeful look in his eyes.

Louis swallowed. “I’m going over,” he said to Harry.

“No,” Harry said immediately. 

“Harry,  if he has a cure-”

“I don’t think he does.”

Louis sighed. “We can’t risk it.”

“The only person who would be at risk in this situation is you.”

“And Madeline.”

“We can find another cure.”

“You can’t be sure of that.”

“Louis,” Harry groaned.

“Harry,” Louis said back, bringing a hand up to cup his neck. “It’ll be fine.”

“Anytime would be good,” Liam said, his arms crossed.

Harry glared at him before looking back at Louis, his features softening. “Fine, but if he does anything-”

“I know,” Louis said, trying to smile. “I can handle it though, trust me.”

Harry smiled back and Louis dropped his hand. Harry turned his attention to Liam, giving him a hard look. Louis turned and started to make his way toward Liam, counting his steps as he did so.

Twenty five steps, Louis thought, Twenty five steps away from Harry. 

“That wasn’t so hard,” Liam said once Louis was standing in front of him.

Louis stared. “What do you want, Liam?”

Liam smiled. “To have some fun.”

Louis furrowed his eyebrows before he heard Harry scream. 

Louis whipped around, his stomach dropping, watching Harry fall to the ground, his head in his hands. 

“Harry!” Louis screamed, meaning to take a step forward.

He found that he couldn’t. He struggled to get his foot up, just one foot up, but his feet wouldn’t budge. The only part of himself that he could move was his upper body.

“Let me go, Liam!” Louis yelled, still thrashing, still struggling to move, all the while Harry was writhing on the ground, his shrieks piercing the night air.

“I can’t,” Liam said. “Not until you see him for who he truly is.”

“ _ ‘For who he truly is?”  _ Louis screamed. “Are you  _ crazy _ ?”

“No,” Liam said, and Harry gave particularly agonizing cry that Louis knew he would remember until he died. “He is, though. He killed someone, you know.”

“Liam, please stop this,” Louis said, tears filling his eyes.

“He murdered them with his powers,” Liam said, “you know, those powers we’re supposed to  _ respect _ . He used them to kill.”

“It was an accident,” Louis said, his fingers crackling. 

“He could have let the man go,” Liam said. “He could have just hurt him.”

“He wasn’t in control.”

“Wasn’t he?”

“Stop it!” Louis screamed, lightning shooting from his finger tips, scorching the ground beneath them.

Liam sounded like he was smiling. “You know it's true.”

“No, I don’t.” Louis said through gritted teeth.

“You-”

Liam hit the ground as Louis, who had finally been able to turn,  shot lightning through through his body. Harry’s screams immediately stopped. Louis tried to move again but found that Liam still had his hold on him, despite being hurt. Louis realized the only reason he was able to shock Liam was because he had allowed him to. His legs were again bound by the invisible force. The realization was crushing.

“The little witch has some powers,” Liam taunted, a sneer on his face.

“You know I do,” Louis snarled as Liam stood up, seeming unhurt despite the scorch mark now on his tunic.

“Here, I’ll try something else then,” Liam said.

“Stop,” Harry moaned. “Stay back.”

“Harry,” Louis whispered, trying to turn back.

“Turn, Louis,” Liam said, and suddenly Louis could turn again. That was all he could do. “Watch him.”

“Stay away!” Harry yelled.

“Do you know what he sees?”

“Don’t,” Louis whispered, closing his eyes.

“He sees that man, the one he killed.” Liam said.

“No,” Louis said.

“Yes,” Liam relished. “Did you know that man just wanted some help from Harry? Some help to get home? And Harry killed him.”

“He was scared,” Louis said. “He thought-”

“Thought he was going to rob him? Hurt him? He wasn’t, Louis.”

“Stop,” Louis said. “He couldn’t control it, how was he supposed to know?”

“Leave me alone!” Harry yelled and suddenly the whole clearing was lit up with Harry’s magic.

It wasn't like Louis’. Louis’ magic was electric. It was crackly and white and left painful, horrid scorch marks if he wanted it to. Harry was bright and yellow and looked like pure sunshine. It cast a warm glow on everything.

It lit the trees on fire.

Louis sucked in a breath as Harry’s magic shot out, catching on the trees, setting them ablaze. Louis could only watch in horror.

“Let me go,” Louis said, starting to struggle again. “Liam, let me go!”

“So you can save him?” Liam laughed. “No.”

Louis watched helplessly as the flames licked closer to Harry, who lay motionless on the ground, unaware of the danger he was in. 

“Please,” Louis whispered.

“Do you want to know what the best part is?” Liam asked, suddenly at his ear. “The fact that none of this is real.”

“What?” Louis said.

 

Suddenly, Louis was on the ground, curled into a ball. There was yelling above him, loud, angry, yelling and Louis wanted it to stop, wanted all of it to stop. He was clutching his head in his hands and there were tears streaming down his face. He realized he was panting. 

The voices around him were becoming clearer.

“Leave him alone!” Harry was yelling, sounding panicked and angry. Louis couldn’t open his eyes, he thought that pounding would get worse if he did, but by the sound of Harry’s voice Louis thought he must be right where he left him moments ago, when he first walked up. He didn’t know how many moments had passed since.

“Liam,” Louis was surprised to hear Niall’s voice, sounding cautious and worried. “You need to stop-”

“Niall, be quiet.” Liam said, and there wasn’t another word. 

“You need to let him go, too,” Harry said.

“You need to mind your own business for once,” Liam snapped. 

Louis mentally groaned, listening to the argument above him, fearful of what it could turn into, knowing that at any moment Liam could turn on them again. He wasn’t even sure if what he was experiencing was real or if it was another illusion. All he knew for sure was that he wasn’t going to listen to Harry scream again, whether it be real or not.

He didn’t know what came over him to do it. All Louis knew was that he wanted it all to stop.

Barely moving his lips, Louis started to chant, his voice too low for either of them to hear, “Hail to the guardians of the watchtowers of the north, by the powers of mother and earth, I invoke thee.”

“You two are pathetic,” Liam said, his voice carrying over the clearing. “You two thought you could bind me? I have all the power of Manon running through me and you thought you could _bind_ _me_?”

Louis shuddered, closing his eyes tighter, chanting lower and harder. “I invoke thee, Manon. I invoke thee, Manon. I invoke thee, I Invoke thee-”

There was the sound of lightning in Louis’ ears and then his head cleared. All of his senses sharpened, every pain that he’d had in his body disappeared. Slowly, he sat up.

“Louis?” Harry called, his voice tinged with worry.

Louis looked up at Liam, who sneered down at him. 

“Let Niall go,” Louis said, calmly. Liam started to laugh but Louis reached with his mind, felt the tug of magic that kept Niall at Liam’s side, doing his bidding, keeping him there. Louis pushed at it lightly and immediately felt it break.

Niall gasped, stumbling to the ground.

“What-?” Liam said, feeling the sudden absence of Niall’s obedience. 

Without knowing how he was doing it, Louis froze Liam in the same way he’d frozen Louis and Harry, his limbs locking into place. At the same time he felt Liam’s grip on Harry fade. Harry immediately realized this and was by Louis’ side in a moment.

“Louis,” Harry said, sliding his hands down Louis’ arms. “Louis, are you alright?”

“Yes,” Louis murmured, “are you?”

“Yes,” Harry replied. “How are you doing this?”

Louis looked at Liam, saw the confused, panicked look on his face, and glared. 

“What’s going on?” Liam asked. “Why aren’t you in pain?”

“He came to me,” Louis said. “He saved me from you, gave me the ability to save Harry and Niall. Oh, and he has a message for you.”

Louis stepped closer, recalling the whispers in his ears as the power of Manon filled him.

“What?” Liam asked, eyes wide.

“You’re in deep shit,” Louis said, quietly. “You’ve abused the powers he’s given you. Now you’re going to have to pay the price for it.”

“Really?” Liam said through clenched teeth.

“Really.”

Louis felt the force of Liam’s power before it hit him, knew it was coming, knew it was a last burst of energy, the last bit of magic he possessed, knew it wouldn’t hurt him; which is why he let it hit him.

Louis stumbled back as the blue sparks lit up his chest, strong hands immediately catching him with a gasp. His tunic caught on fire for a moment before he put it out.

“That was-” Louis started, his voice mild, when they heard a scream from behind them.

“Witchcraft!” 

They turned, Louis’ eyes widening. 

“Madeline?” Niall whispered from the ground.

“Witchcraft!” She screamed again, pointing, her eyes wild. “Liam Payne just used witchcraft! Father, he’s a witch!”

To Louis’ horror, Madeline’s father came running out the trees, beads of sweat lining his forehead, his chest panting with the strained effort of having to run for a long time. He stared at Liam, openmouted, everything in his face saying that he had seen Liam use witchcraft right in front of his eyes.

“You’re going to hang for this,” Madeline’s father said, his voice a frightened whisper.

Louis glanced back at Liam who looked more frightened than he ever had in his life. Then Louis looked at Harry and at Niall, and made a conscious, rational decision based on their circumstances. 

WIth just a flick of his mind, Louis made himself, Harry, and Niall, fall to the ground, unconscious, as though Liam’s control over them had suddenly been cut.

 

Louis woke to a cold wash cloth pressing gently to his brow. He cracked open his eyes, trying to make sense of the blurry images around him.

“Easy now, Louis,” a calm, soft voice said above him. “You’ve been through quite a lot.”

After a moment Louis was able to focus on the person talking, the blurriness coming together to create a clear picture of Anne, Harry’s mother, staring down at him.

“How is Harry?” Louis asked.

Anne smiled, pressing more firmly with the washcloth. “He’s fine. So is Niall, and Madeline now too, though she’s still a little shaken.”

“What happened after we fainted?” Louis asked, sitting up.

Anne stared him in surprise. “Louis, you shouldn’t-”

“It’s alright,” Louis said, already feeling the strength returning to his limbs. “I’m alright.”

Anne watched him warily, but didn’t say anything else. Louis looked at her, a question in his eyes.

“They took Liam away,” Anne said. “His execution is scheduled for tomorrow morning.”

“Execution!” Louis said, springing up. “Did he even get a trial?”

“Louis, calm down,” Anne said, standing up, her hands outstretched. “Please, you’ve been through a lot-”

“So has Harry, where is he?” Louis asked.

“In the other room, caring for Niall.” 

Louis paused. “I thought you said Niall was alright.”

“He is,” Anne said. “But he doesn't have the power of Manon running through him, so it will take a little longer for him to heal.”

Louis wasn’t even going to pretend that he was surprised.

“Did he get a trial?” Louis asked with forced calm.

Anne sighed and shook her head. “You know he didn’t.”

“Why not? And why was Madeline and her father even in that clearing in the first place?”

“Madeline was looking for Niall,” Anne said, ignoring his first question. “She woke up to find him gone and we couldn’t keep her from going after him. Her father was here checking up on her. He followed her when she wouldn’t stay.”

“She must have known Niall would be in the clearing,” Louis muttered, shaking his head. “Why didn’t Liam get a trial?”

Anne looked at Louis, bracing herself. “He confessed to everything. Madeline’s illness, controlling the three of you in the clearing, he told everyone he was at fault for all of it. He didn’t want a trial.”

Louis stared at her, knowing that if he wasn’t so clear headed, everything would have slid out of focus. 

“Why?” Louis whispered.

“I don’t know,” Anne said, and he saw that she was upset as well. 

“I have to go see him,” Louis said, striding to the door. “I have to tell him-”

“That’s fine,” Anne said, surprising Louis. He had expected her to try to stop him. “Just please, don’t bring-”

“I’m coming with him,” Harry said, suddenly in the doorway. Louis stopped, his eyes raking over Harry, taking in every detail from his sage green eyes to his long hair to the buckles on his boots. He looked unharmed, which sent an almost dizzying sense of relief through Louis.

Anne’s mouth was a very thin line. “Fine,” she said, her arms crossed. “But you two better be careful.”

“We will be,” Harry said, nodding. 

“Thank you, Anne,” Louis said, turning to her. “I appreciate all of your help.”

Anne’s features softened. “You’re welcome. Please take care of my boy.”

“I will,” Louis said, more sure of this than anything else.

 

On their way out, Louis asked, “Where is he being held?”

“The jailhouse,” Harry replied, matching Louis’ quick pace easily. 

Louis shook his head, mumbling to himself, “I can’t believe he would take the blame for all of this.”

“Isn’t the blame his?” Harry asked.

“Yes,” Louis sighed. “But he doesn’t deserve to-”

“No,” Harry said. “He doesn’t.”

They walked in silence for a for a few moments. Then, Harry stopped.

“I’m sorry,” Harry said as Louis stopped with him. “I just need to make sure your-”

Louis’ heart swelled. “I know,” he said, drawing Harry forward into a hug, his chin resting on Harry’s shoulder. 

They held each other for only a few seconds, just to make sure that they were real. Louis heard Harry sniff, which only made him tighten his hold.

When they pulled away, Harry smiled. “It’s been a long night.”

Louis huffed out a laugh. “Come on, let’s go talk to Liam.”

When they got to the jailhouse, they saw that Liam was the only one there, under guard of two people; Madeline’s father, and the priest. The sight of the priest didn’t bring out the usual reaction from Louis. As a matter of fact, Louis didn’t mind his presence in the slightest. 

Louis only had to whisper two words to get them to leave for a few moments, “Leave. Forget.”

When they were gone, Louis stepped into the cell. 

“My powers are gone,” Liam said in the form of a greeting. 

“I know,” Louis replied. “Manon took them back.”

Liam sighed, his head hanging. He was sitting on a makeshift bench, his elbows on his knees. He didn’t look up at Louis, or Harry, but when he spoke, his voice cracked.

“I’ve made very many mistakes,” he said. 

Louis paused. “Yes.”

“I hurt you,” Liam said.

“Yes.”

“I hurt the one you love.”

“And the one you love.”

“Yes,” Liam sighed. “That as well.”

“Why are you letting yourself die?” Louis whispered.

“Because,” Liam said, finally looking up to meet Louis’ eyes. “It’s what I deserve.”

“Don’t be dramatic,” Louis replied, his tone clipped. “You don’t deserve-”

“Yes, I do,” Liam said, his voice pained. “I hurt you, Louis. You, the one person I thought I cared for most one the world. I became greedy and power hungry and I  _ hurt _ you and there is nothing I can do to make up for that besides this.”

Louis shook his head. “No, Liam, no. You did hurt me and you  _ will _ be punished for it, but you don’t have to die. That isn't something I’m willing to let happen.”

“Why?” Liam whispered.

“Because I’m selfish,” Louis said. “And because, despite everything you’ve done, you’re still the first friend I’ve ever had.”

“You’re being noble,” Liam sighed, looking away.

“I’m going to release you from this cell,” Louis said after a pause. “And nobody is going to remember what happened last night, not Madeline, not her father, no one. And once they forget, you’re going to leave. Forever. Do you understand?”

“Yes,” Liam said, immediately, confirming Louis’ suspicious that Liam didn’t truly want to die.

“And you’ll never come back. And you’ll never be able to use your powers again.”

Liam blanched. “Never?”

“Never,” Louis said, staring hard. 

Liam was silent for a moment, a silent struggle going on in his mind. Finally, he nodded.

After a tug, the chains around Liam’s wrists fell loudly to the ground. “Now, leave.” 

Liam started to go, but when he passed Harry, he paused. “If it means anything to you, I’m sorry. Truly, I am.”

Harry stiffened. “It doesn’t, but thank you anyway.”

Liam nodded and then ducked out, Louis and Harry on his heel. They went around back, where nobody would witness Liam’s departure. They watched him go, watched as he glanced back every few moments, his face pained, watching as his eyes swept over the town, more regret on his face than Louis thought possible. When he was finally out of their sight, Louis turned to Harry, his shoulders slumping, the first signs of weakness finally starting to show. 

“I need to lie down again,” Louis muttered, rubbing at his temples.

Harry smiled a small smile. “Do you think he’ll come back?”

Louis sighed. “I don’t think so. Without his powers he can’t hurt me, or you for that matter. I don’t even think he wants to anymore.”

“So you believe him? You think he’s truly sorry?”

“I think some parts of him are,” Louis said. “Other parts, the ones that he let fester and grow, will never be sorry, nor will they disappear. It’s just something he’ll have to live with.”

Harry nodded. “You’re very wise, Louis Tomlinson.”

Louis laughed, the sound raw and croaky in his throat. “Come here,” and he pulled Harry to him, kissing him in broad daylight, his hands rubbing small, crackly circles on Harry’s chest. 

 

**300 Years Later (2017)**

 

A record, one that was normally used back in the days when records were popular, was playing softly in the background. It was one of Harry’s favorite albums, one he knew by heart by now, and one Louis knew he should know by heart, but didn’t. There was a cauldron full of bubbling liquid in the corner, and various candles place around the room. A black cat snoozed on a small, makeshift bed by the window, purring loudly as it slept.

Harry, whose hair had remained long and soft throughout the past three hundred years, was laying on some sheets on the floor, a pillow under his head. Louis was laying across his chest, a small choker around his neck, his hands tangled up in Harry’s. Harry was dozing, Louis was staring at him.

They were still alive.

Louis attributed this to the power of Manon. He stopped aging the day he invoked him, and, somehow, the longer Louis stayed with Harry, the slower Harry’s aging became too, until one day, twenty years later, Louis realized Harry didn’t look a day over twenty five.

It was a hard day for the both of them.

Even worse was Harry’s mother's funeral. And then Louis’. And then all of the other funerals for their others family members as they outgrew them, watching centuries go by as they outgrew everyone. It was the sort of thing Louis and Harry had to learn to live with.

“Harry,” Louis whispered, reaching a hand hand up to softly run along Harry’s jaw.

Harry smiled, “Yes?” He murmured.

“Did you feed the cat today?”

Harry laughed, “Does he look like he needs food, love?”

“I’m just making sure,” Louis replied, smiling. “You forget sometimes.”

“You forget more.”

Louis laughed. “You got me.”

They hadn’t seen Liam since that day they sent him away. He never came back, never returned to try to apologize more, never tried to enact his vengeance on them again. Louis had always doubted that Liam had any vengence left in him. He’s expended it all on trying to make Louis pay.

And Louis had paid. With his mortality. With Harry’s mortality. And with the memories of that day, memories that were still crystal clear in their minds. Memories they would never allow to fade.

Still, It was a peaceful life they led in the modern day. It was one where Harry, who still had his powers, never lost control again. It was one where Louis hadn’t had a nightmare that involved fire in more than two hundred years. It was one where everyone they’ve loved, including family members and friends alike, had died, long ago. But it was one they lived, together.

And together they burned more brightly than any star in the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you want to follow me on Tumblr, my user is anchortied, the same as it is here. Again, thank you, and have a good day!


End file.
